Shadows of the Fallen
by The Sword's Keeper
Summary: The end of the World is nearing and so far it doesn't look good for the remains of the human side. Can a single boy really turn the tide of the battle or will the Heartless success in the extinction of the human race?
1. The Prologue

Authors note: Well hello there everyone. I am not a person of many words so lets just get to the point. This is the first chapter to the first fanfic I have ever wrote. I know it is short but, it is just the prologue to the story. I don't own anything here, hell I don't even own the computer I am typing on. So enjoy this five hundred word prologue.

Prologue

**Roxas' POV**

_Beep Beep…_

_Where the hell am I, and why is my body so numb.._

"Come on Larxene, can't you go any faster, we're loosing him."

_Even though my vision is pretty blurry, I can make out two figures standing over me. One appears to be tall man with flaming red hair and the other is young blond lady whose hair appears in the strange shape of antennae._

"I'm doing the best I can Axel, but you yelling isn't going to help him heal any faster. I'm surprised that the kid is still alive.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep..._

_I can hardly make out the voices, but whatever feeling was left in my body is now leaving me._

"Damn it can't you do something more useful than patching up that wound," said the man named Axel. " I'm trying to do the best that I can," said the woman named Larxene "Anyway the only reason that I'm even here is because the healers are trying to take care of the people who just came back from getting this kid. Namine should be the one doing this,".

_As she finished talking, my body grew cold and my world went black..._

**Normal PROV**

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..._

" Shit, we lost him," exclaimed Larxene. "Axel stand back, I'm going to try and jump start his heart." Without hesitation, Axel shifted to the back of the room. Larxene began to force the little mana she had left into her hands until each one was enlaced with electricity. Without a second thought, she slammed down both of her hands down on to the motionless boy's chest. The shock from the electric current was so powerful that even the table the boy was laying on violently shook.

_Beep Beep ..._

" That was too close for comfort." Axel stated. " Nice save back there Larxene. If this kid would have kicked the bucket, Ansem would have had our hides for it."

All of a sudden, gasping could be heard for the boy. Larxene and Axel stared at the young man with wide eyes to see what would happen next.

**Roxas' POV**

_After feeling what was like getting hit with a bolt of lightning, the feeling in my body began to come back to me. And to tell you the truth it hurt like hell. I slowly opened my eyes to see what my surrounding were like._

_I appeared to be in white tile room and I was lying on my back on wait appeared to be a dissection table. There were no windows and no furniture in the room besides this table.The only thing I could hear was the buzzing of the bright lights over my head and the two other people who had been in here._

"I think he's regaining consciousness," said the woman in blond hair. " Naw, you think so," said the man with fire red hair. After receiving an angry glare from the woman, the man turned to me and said " Welcome back to the world of the living. You know, you gave us quite a scare, you know , dying and everything back there. Oh and by the way, did I mention that you look like hell."


	2. Where the Hell am I

Author's note: This chapter is confusing. The next chapter will explain of this crap, so please don't stop reading.

**Roxas' POV**

"Water" was the first word that I that was able to come out of my mouth. It must have been days since I last had the slightest ounce of water and as punishment my throat was extremely parched. Thanks to the dryness of my throat, my voice was hoarse and rough. Even though my mind was overloaded with many questions, my first and most important priority was to survive.

Normal POV

As if she had know what he was going to ask, Larxene pulled out an army-style canteen from her baggy pants and handed it to the boy. Quickly snatching it out from her hands, the boy unscrewed the cap with what little strength he had left and began to gulp down the water as fast as he possibly could. The clear liquid burned as it made its way down his throat, but being so thirsty, he didn't acknowledge the pain. After emptying the canteen dry, he started to let out a series of brutal coughs.

"Hey there man, take it easy with the water. Are you trying to kill yourself again after we worked so hard to save your sorry excuse for a life?" Axel said jokingly. After calming his coughing, the boy looked around the room with dazed eyes and quietly said "Where the hell am I?"

"You should be inside the medical ward, but since it is already filled with patients in critical condition, we had to do our best to keep you alive in this prisoner's cell," the woman calmly stated. "By the way, my name's Larxene and that guy in the corner who looks like he could burst in to flames at any minute is Axel."

"You should memorize the name kid if you want to stay on my good side," said Axel.

"My name is Roxas and you still have not answered my question. Where the fuck am I?" Roxas said starting to get angry because no one was answering his question.

"Hey, don't get testy with me you little bastard," Larxene angrily said, "I'm the one who just saved your sorry ass."

"Hey calm down Larxene," Axel said trying to do his best to restore the peace, "Remember that you were acting the exact same way when you arrived here to."

Letting out a small sigh, Larxene said "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away. People have told me that I can be more hot-headed than this guy."

"Hey," Axel said while making a pouting face.

"Anyway," Larxene continued "You're at CORE's headquarters, which is about eight miles below the Earth's surface."

"The CORE," Roxas exclaimed, a little shaken up after hearing he was eight miles underground, "I thought that place was just a rumor to make the stranded (will be explained in next chapter) feel like they still have a chance to survive."

"Oh no, it's quite real," Axel said almost defensively, "If it wasn't for us, I think that you might have shadow chow back there."

Quickly realizing why he was in need of medical treatment in the first place, Roxas tried to get off of the table while he said, "I need to find out what's going on here." Just as he tried to stand up on his feet a great pain shot through his entire body. His knees buckled in and he started to fall head first. Just when his face was about to get acquainted with the floor, Axel shoot across the room and caught him by his torso and his right shoulder. With an amused smirk on her lips Larxene said "I know you want to prove your manliness to us but normal people don't usually move after received a wound the size of grape fruit in their thigh and get zapped with ten thousand volts of electricity to jump start their heart. Hell, normal people don't usually survive."

Once Axel placed Roxas on the table with a thud, Axel said "I going to try and find this little rugrat a wheelchair so he doesn't tried to kill himself for a forth time today." With that Axel exited the white tile room leaving only Larxene and Roxas by themselves.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Roxas tried to cut the tension by saying, "Hey Larxene, you said that you were able to jump-start my heart before I died. How did you do it, I don't see anything uses full in this room. Wearing an impish grin, Larxene calmly stated "Watch this." Like lightning her had was up in an instant. Even though the unnatural speed started Roxas, he continued to silently watch. After a moment or two there was the faint sound of crackling electricity and within an instant Larxene's hand was laced with visible electrical currents.

With expression amazement still on his face Roxas immediately asked "How the hell did you do that?"

"Man, for a kid you sure have a strong mouth." Larxene bluntly stated. Roxas gave her a glare and said, "I am not some kid, I'm seventeen and will you quick beating around the bush for once and answer my damn question." scolding him Larxene said "All right, all right calm down I'll answer you **Dang **question. The reason I am able to project electricity is because I am a druid."

Looking more lost than before, Roxas said "What's a Druid?" With an annoyed look on her face Larxene stated, "Man you sure like to ask questions don't you spiky? Maybe I should go take you to see Ansem, he can answer all of your stupid questions until your heart's content. We just need to wait until that idiot gets back here with that wheelchair for you."

As if on queue, Axel stepped through the door rolling a plain looking wheelchair in front of him. " Sorry it took me so long you guys," he said with mock exhaustion, "I had to wrestle some old guy out of it before I could bring it here."

"Will you quit joking around Axel and get the kid in the chair already," Larxene said, apparently on her last nerve. "How many times do I have to tell you, I am not some damn kid!" Roxas said apparently on his last nerve as well. "Man, you sure do like to curse, don't ya." Axel sarcastically said. "Anyway, where are we going Larxene."

" We going to take this **MAN," **Larxene said putting emphasis on man, "to Ansem to see what he wants us to do with him."

" Ah man, I hate going to see the old man," Axel whined while he put Roxas in the wheelchair, " He always finds a way to make me look like an idiot."

"I don't think he has to try Axel," Larxene said flatly, "Anyway let's get going."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Larxene led the way and Axel was not for behind pushing Roxas in the wheelchair. They were current walking on a pavement sidewalk through a busy city. Roxas could not believe what he was seeing, an entire city that was eight miles underground. If anyone had told Roxas yesterday that it was even possible to fit city underground, he probably would have tried his best not to laugh and call that person crazy. Above city there was what appeared to a giant glass bowl. Axel had told him that there was a giant fiber glass dome around the entire city, to filter in clean oxygen and protect the city from rock slides. The thing that amazed Roxas the most was not the city or its glass dome. It was its people.

The citizens of CORE seemed to be normal and happy. This is what amazed Roxas. Roxas was use to a world were everyone he knew was gripped with fear and panic. Roxas was use to a world were its people always wondered whether they were going to die by day trying to risk getting food for their starving families or by night when the fallen (will be explained in next chapter.) rule the land. Roxas was use to a world were hardly anyone smiled. But here was a world of happiness and happiness and opportunity. Axel, noticing Roxas' discomfort, quickly bent down to him in his wheelchair and whispered "It's a lot different from the surface word, isn't."

"I don't understand," Roxas questioned, "How do these people remain so happy if they know what the OC9 virus (one again, it will be explained in the next chapter.) did to their world above? I know it's been twenty years since the virus spread , but do they still remember?"

"Of course they remember Roxas," Axel said in a depressed tone, "But down here Ansem gives us hope to keep on living. He's even said that he might be on a break through for finding a cure for the OC9 virus." "Hey you goons, heads up. This is the place." Larxene shouted back.

The building in front of the trio was an elegant white marble skyscraper. In front of the building there was a large marble statue of a man, matching the color and texture of the building, who appeared to be about in his late forty's. On the base of the statue there was a quote that said:

_Not even all of the Darkness in the world can extinguish a lone candle that continues to shine._

_-Ansem the Wise_

Roxas continued to think about the quote even after Axel had entered the building and was heading toward an elevator.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once the trio exited the elevator, after riding it for the last 46 floor, they calmly made their way down the hall. There was a door about every seven feet, alternating form the left side of the hall to the right side of the hall. Curiosity got the best of Roxas and he asked, "What are all these doors for anyway?" just as Axel was about to open his mouth. Larxene quickly interrupted him " That is classified information only know to Ansem and his Elite."

"Elite?" Roxas questioned. "Once again" Larxene sighed, "all of your question will be answered by Ansem when we get there."

After walking for what seemed like an eternity the three final stopped at the end of the corridor. In front of them was a graceful looking door that stood about ten feet tall. Across the doors, in big gold letters, said "Ansem the Wise"

"Don't just stand there like a moron Axel," Larxene said irritably "go in." As instructed, Axel rolled Roxas in at once. The room was well lit so it was easy for Roxas to take in his surroundings. The walls, like the rest of the building, were made of marble. On either side of the walls, there were book cases that stretched from one side of the office to the other. The floor was made of a fine wood that was so polished, Roxas could swear he was looking into a mirror. In front of Larxene, Axel, and Roxas was a giant wooden desk with various object on it that intrigued Roxas. On the other side of the desk, seated in an exquisite leather chair was the man whose statue was in front of the building. He had shoulder length blonde hair and the sharp hazel eyes that reminded Roxas of a hawk. He was wearing long red and white robes and a fine beard. Standing next to him was a girl who appeared to be the same age as Roxas. Like the man next to her she had blonde hair and she was wearing red and white robes. Unlike the man, she had beautiful cerulean eyes. She notice Roxas staring at her, and she smiled and gave a wink at him. Roxas tried to hide his blush by turning his head the other way, but he failed miserably.

Larxene was the first one to talk. "Namine, why the hell are you not at the medical ward?"

Turning her head to Larxene, the blonde girl said " I'm sorry Larxene but I was under the direct orders from the Czar to come here immediately." "Czar?" Roxas questioned. "The Czar is the title given to the person who is governing the CORE." said man behind the desk, now standing up. Even though his eyes gave the impression of a fierce hawk, he had a very steady and gentle voice. "I am terribly sorry that you did not have the proper healers to tend to your wounds, but most of them where tending to other patients in critical condition." The man said.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ansem Wise, Czar of the CORE and head archmage and this young lady is my daughter and apprentice, Namine." He turned to the young lady next to him. She smiled and gave a small wave. "My Roxas you sure have grown into a fine young man" Ansem said, "The last time I saw you, you were just a newborn baby in your father arms." Roxas cringed at the mention of his father but found the strength to ask "You new my father?" "I didn't just know him," Ansem said, "I am the one who taught him everything he knows."

Roxas would have asked another question, but Axel quickly said "Hey old man, I know the kid has a lot of basic questions that he wants to ask, so why not just show him the files tape."

"Great idea Axel. For once you're thinking with your head."

After receiving an annoyed glare from Axel, Ansem turned to Namine and said " Namine dear, will you set up tape #117 so that we may inform our guest Roxas?' She nodded and with wave of her fingers and a couple of words Roxas didn't understand, the lights turned off and a projector was lowered behind Ansem's desk.

Authors note: Next chapter should be up next week. Please review. I only got one review for my awesome prologue and I feel dead inside.


	3. An Explanation

Authors Note: After many restless nights, I have finally completed the third chapter of "Shadows of the Fallen". This Chapter will explain the setting of the story and some of the confusing parts in chapter two. Please enjoy the chapter. If you have any questions after reading this, please post them in your review and I will answer them in chapter four.

An Explanation

In a flash, a man with silver-grey hair appeared on the projector screen. He was wearing a simple white lab coat and purple tie. "Date, May 17, 2011. Time 4:38 p.m." the man began, "For all those who are watching this tape, my name is Xehanort Artois. At 2:34 a.m. on May 6, 2011, my beloved wife, Alexandra Artois, passed away in her sleep. The cause of her death was a severe infection of geostigma. I helplessly watched as the virus destroyed my wife from the inside out."

"So far there is no known cure for this fatal disease that has claimed the lives of so many innocent people. The world still overlooks the geostigma virus, saying that in will on form rural and poverty stricken areas, but if the world do not do something to bring this virus to a standstill, than I fear that this problem might form into an epidemic."

"A team of scientist, myself included, have begun research to find ways to combat the virus maybe even eradicate it from the face of the Earth. We still do not have enough money in our budget to fund our entire research, but if we our able to get someone to fund towards our cause, than we still might have a chance. May God be with us all."

Xehanort stands up and appears to be reaching toward the camera he is using to film himself. The image of him blurs out, but a few moments later the image reappears. Xehanort looks exactly the same as he did before, except he appears a couple years older. "Date, September 8, 2016. Time 4:56 p.m. Over the past five years my colleagues and I have made a sufficient amount of progress in finding a cur for Geostgma. Performing countless experiments and doing continuous research, my fellow scientist and I have discovered that the geostigma is greatly weakened by large amounts of mana. As you know, mana is the impersonal force or quality that resides in people, animals, and inanimate objects."

"My colleagues and I hypothesize that if we can take mana in its purest form and are able to successfully fuse it with the geostigma virus, the mana infected geostigma virus will search for other geostigma viruses and annihilate them. In other words, the virus will basically destroy itself."

"Besides trying to bring to an end to geostigma, I was triumphant in finding someone who was willing to fund our research. Recently the owner of SHINRA Inc, Edgar Shinra, pasted away. The cause of his death was an infection of geostigma. His company and his entire fortune we left to his one and only heir, Rufus Shinra. Mr. Rufus was heartbroken by his father's death. After hearing what my colleagues and I were trying to accomplish, Mr. Rufus decided to be our sponsor in a heartbeat. He told us that as long as we were making progress with the cure for geostigma, we did not have to worry about the money in our budget. We are getting so close to the cure, that I can almost taste it."

Like the time before Xehanort reached towards the camera to shut it off. The screen went blurry once again and Xehanort appeared a few moments later. Unlike the times before, his lab coat was unbuttoned and wrinkled. His tie was unchained and carelessly around his neck. It was also apparent that he had not slept in days. Despite all of this he was wearing a warm smile on his lips.

"Date July 21, 2017. Time 4:07 a.m. After all of our hard work and diligence, we were final able to produce a cure for the Geostigma virus. Although it took many experiments to produce the final product, nine to be exact, we were final able to successfully fuse pure mana with the geostigma virus. Our diligence and hard work has rewarded us with the Omega Cure Nine vaccine, or the OC9 vaccine for short."

"The way the vaccine works is that once we had successfully fused pure mana and the geostigma virus together (OC9) and inject it into the blood stream, the geostigma part of the vaccine will locate and search for other geostigma viruses in the body, while the mana part of the vaccine will eradicate them. Allow me to show you a demonstration."

Xehanort walk away from in front of the camera, only to reappear a split second later. In his hand, Xehanort was holding a small iron bar cage containing a rat. The rat had many open sores on its body, it was lacking much of its pigment, and if you looked close enough, you could see its fur was gradually falling out. It was obvious that the rat was infected with geostigma.

"Now watch closely as I inject the rat with the OC9 vaccine. Its results should become apparent almost immediately." With that said Xehanort took out a syringe with a hypodermic needle attached to it. The syringe had a label on it that said "Omega Cure 9 vaccine". Inside the syringe was a pitch black liquid that appeared to illuminate its eerie color. Without so much as a second thought, Xehanort placed the cage down on the table, unlatched the door to it, and impaled the rat with the needle.

Just as he said earlier, the effects of the OC9 vaccine started to appear on the rat almost instantly. Were there had been once open sores before, there was now regenerating skin replacing it. The rat, which had once been a light grey color, was now turning back into its original shade of a dark brown color. The bald spots on the rat were being filled up with a new coat of fur. It was as if the rat was being reborn.

"For those of you who have your doubts about the new vaccine," began Xehanort, "do not worry. The vaccine has also been successfully tested on human beings. Professor Norman Hojo, one of the scientists on our research team, was severely infected with Geostigma. Ever since July 2, 2017, the date when we injected the OC9 vaccine into Professor Hojo's blood stream, he has been healthier than ever. The only side effect that the vaccine may have caused is that Professor Hojo's skin appears to be just a tad more sensitive to sunlight, but compared to the slow and painful death of Geostigma, this is a very small price to pay."

"Rufus Shinra was so impressed with the results of all of our hard work, that he has offered all of us who worked on the finding of the cure a job position at SHINRA labs, with me being the head researcher. Rufus said that once we start to mass produce the vaccine, he will do all that he can to ensure that it is shipped to every corner of the world so that we can finally wake up from this nightmare that we call Geostigma. As a scientist this is hard for me to say but even when it seemed that God abandoned us, he was actually with us the whole time."

With that, Xehanort stood up for the final time to turn off the camera.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the movie was over, the lights turned back on. Roxas was wearing a blank expression on. After a couple moments of silence, Roxas was the first one to speak, "Wow. I never knew that the one thing that intended to save the world played a part in destroying it."

"The surprising thing about it Roxas," Ansem began, "is that not many people do. Most people believe that the OC9 virus was an evil spell cast by a rouge Mage. The thing that surprises me Roxas is that you don't know many of the simplest thing about the Earth around you. Care to elaborate?"

"Yeah," said Larxene, "I'm also wondering why you keep asking so many stupid questions."

Roxas' expression dropped and he looked away from Ansem. After a few moments of complete silence, Roxas finally said, "Well, back up on the surface world, for most of my life I grew up by myself. The only things I knew about the world were the rumors that I could pick up from the other stranded. Stranded, you know, the people who still live on the surface world that were able to survive the OC9 virus," Roxas explained after he received a confused look from Axel.

"I know what they are Roxas," Axel said "I just don't see what the problem in just calling them survivors."

"Anyway," Ansem interrupted, "please continue Roxas."

"As I was saying," Roxas began once again, "Most of the stranded only look out for themselves. One of the only people who ever really did watch out for me was my …. my father." Roxas struggled to finish the rest of his sentence. "I spent the first five years of my life growing up with only my father. He told me that my mother had been taken by the OC9 virus. We lived in an abandoned city called Midgar. It was like a safe home for the stranded because there was very little or no activity of the OC9 virus. When I lived with my father he told me that it was better not to ask questions than to receive answers that you do not like. Because of what he said, I grew up most of my life in ignorance of what was going on around me."

"Well that explains why you ask so many questions," Axel blurted out.

"Around the time I turned five," Roxas said, continuing with his story, "My father received a telegram from a mysterious person. The next day he told me that he had to leave Midgar and it was too dangerous to take me with him. He never told me why he had to leave, but he did leave me with a good friend of his named Zack Uchi."

"Even though I know my father was probably right about leaving me behind, I have never been able to forgive him for what he put me through." Roxas finished with a depressed expression.

"Hey Roxas," Namine said, "I know this may sound strange and all, but did your father's name happen to be Cloud Strife?"

"Yeah," Roxas said in a surprised voice. "What made you ask though? And better yet, how did you even know my father's name?"

"Well," Namine said shyly "From the pictures I had seen of him in the CORE's computer archives, you look almost exactly like him. You both have spiky blonde hair and you both have the same blue eyes. I guest I am just a lucky guesser."

"Wait just a minute here," Roxas said, now more confused than ever, "Why is my father even in your computer archives? As far as I know my dad has been a stranded for all of his life."

"That's not quite accurate Roxas," Ansem said, "Before your father became a stranded, he use to live in the CORE. In fact he was one of the three captains of the Elites before he left, making him a little well known throughout the city."

"A little well known," Larxene blurted out, "That guy was as popular as a celebrity down here, being one of the strongest Elite captain and what not."

"Once again," Roxas said, "I still have some other questions that I want to ask you."

"Before, you do ask me those questions," Ansem said as he interrupted Roxas, "I want you to watch the second part of Xehanort's documentary." He turned to Namine and said, "Namine, if you would be so kind to again set up the archive."

"Right away father." Namine said as she said the words that Roxas didn't understand again and waved her hands. Like before the lights turned out and a projector screen appeared behind Ansem's desk

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Like the other times before, Xehanort appeared on the projector screen. Instead of wearing his usually lab coat and purple tie, Xehanort was dressed in an elegant blue business suit. "Date February 23, 2020. Time 5:35 p.m. It has been three years since my colleagues and I discovered and produced a cure for the Geostigma epidemic. Since then Rufus Shinra has mass produced the OC9 vaccine and shipped to all of the corners of the world."

Xehanort took a deep sigh and then continued. "Even though everything seems to be picture perfect, there was a fatal flaw in my magnificent plan. I did not comprehend the long term effects of the OC9 virus. We though the only side effect of OC9 was that it caused skin to become slightly irritated to U.V rays and I foolishly overlooked any other effects that the vaccine may have caused. Professor Hojo appeared to be fine for the next year after we injected the OC9 vaccine into his blood stream, but as time passed on, he began to present many strange attributes."

"The first odd trait that he began to show was that he did not say outside in the sun for more than an hour or so. One day when he did stay out in the sun too long, he fainted and acquired a serious sunburn. He was hospitalized in critical condition for over an entire month. Ever since that incident, he only goes out of his house so that he can buy groceries and go to work."

"The second trait that he shows is that he has become emotional unstable. When he arrived at work one morning, he was acting pretty peculiar. Vexen Rudolf, one of my colleagues and close friend to Hojo, noticed that he was acting strange and asked if the was anything bothering him. Almost instantly, Hojo began to lash out at Vexen, with a series of fatal blow towards his face. It took about five men, including myself, to get Hojo off of Vexen. As if he had woken up dream, I saw the expression that Hojo gave as he final realized what he had done to his dear friend. Hojo started to uncontrollably cry. Hojo started to blabber about something eating away at him on the inside. Before any of us could react, Hojo ran outside of the building, never to be seen at SHINRA labs again."

"The final trait that Hojo displayed was he isolated himself from human contact. Many of the scientist tried to go to his house and try to help him, but every time he would just lock his door and began to say how something was eating him from the inside. He continued to act like this for two weeks until I thought that this behavior had gone on long enough. The next time I went to Hojo's house, I just kicked down his door. As I looked in his house, I wore a complete expression of horror upon my face. It had looked as though someone had release a pack of savage dogs inside Hojo's house. The carpet was completely ripped of the floor, the wallpaper had appeared to have been clawed off in many places, and all of the furniture was either overturned or damaged in someway."

"I called out Hojo's name to see if he was there and to my disappointment I did not receive an answer. It appeared as though he had not been in his house for at least three days. Since that dreadful day I walked into his house only to find it ransacked and empty, I have not seen or heard of Professor Hojo. Back then I simply thought that Hojo had become insane due to something that he wasn't telling us. I have not looked into this matter any further, until recently."

"For the past month, the citizens of Midgar have report that there had been strange sighting of a bizarre creature running amuck in the city. The eeriest part of it is that it is said that the creature is the same color as the OC9 vaccine. The creature was said to have been captured by SHINRA labs and they want me as head researcher to run test and experiment on it. In the name of all that is holy, I hope whatever this thing is has nothing to do with the OC9 vaccine."

Xehanort reached for the camera and turned it off. A few moments later Xehanort reappeared on the screen. He was wearing his old lab coat and purple tie. On his face was and expression of panic and as he spoke his voice began to shake. "Date, March 14, 2020. Time 11:47 p.m. Today I come to you baring horrible news so I will not even bother to beat around the bush this time. After weeks of performing countless test and experiments with the creature that SHINRA had recently captured, I have grimly concluded that this happens to be the final side effect of the OC9 vaccine. Until now I have not been able to show what the creature looks like because it was classified information, but at this point I don't think it really matters anymore."

Xehanort picks up the camera and starts walking towards a door that says "Xehanort's private lab. DO NOT ENTER." When he opens the door, he reaches for a light to illuminate the room. The lab looks like ordinary lab; it has test tubes, chemicals in beakers, computer monitors, Bunsen burners, and much more. In a dark corner however, there is a wooden door that has a lock and chain around it. Xehanort makes his way towards the peculiar door, unlocks it, and enters with a slight hesitation.

In the mysterious room, the lights had been dimmed so much that you could barely make out what was in front of you. The only things inside the poorly lit room are a large metal table in the center of the room and what appears to be a box with a white cloth over it in the corner of the room. There appears to be something moving under the box. Xehanort places the camera down and makes his way towards the mysterious box. Careful he places the box on the table and says, "I give you the monstrosity that the OC9 virus has created." Xehanort pulled off the cloth to reveal what lay under it.

Under the cloth, there was a large fiber glass box. Inside the box was pitch black figure that seem to give off the same eerie glow that the OC9 vaccine gave. The figure was no bigger than a large dog and had crooked antennae at the top of its head. Its small claws appeared to have done a number on the cage that was containing it. The most intimidating thing about the creature was that it had glowing yellow eyes that seemed to precise your soul as they stared back at you. When the creature noticed that Xehanort had taken off the cloth, it started to bare its sharp fangs at him.

"Once a person has injected the OC9 vaccine inside their blood stream, this is what the ultimate result will be. I don't completely understand why the vaccine does this, but my hypothesis is that once the vaccine has located and destroyed all of the geostigma viruses; it will travel until it reaches the heart of the host. I believe that once in the heart, (the mana-producing organ of the body) it will corrupt the mana and the result is this," Xehanort said as he pointed toward the creature.

Taking a deep sigh, Xehanort continued, "Test show that once a person has completely submitted to the OC9 virus, they degenerate into an animal like state, driven by huger and blind rage. Their original skeletal structure collapses, so they revert to a dog like size. They also appear to have lost all of their ability to communicate with human beings. The creature appears to become greatly weakened from exposure to Ultra Violet rays. Besides finding out all of this information, I have also made a horrific discovery. After testing the DNA of this creature, I found out that it has the exact same genetic codes as Norman Hojo. This abomination here before me use to be the once brilliant Professor Hojo."

"It will not belong until everyone who was administered the OC9 vaccine, transforms into these creatures. The scary thing about this whole thing is that according to SHINRA statistics, every three out of four people have taken the vaccine. That is about three fourths of the Earths population. The only other person I have revealed this horrific truth to is my trusted apprentice, Ansem Wise. I must gather my team of scientist to try to find a way to put a stop to the OC9 vaccine before it is too late. If we don't do something soon, the world faces an apocalyptic future."

With that Xehanort reached for the camera once again to turn it off. As always the screen went blurry and Xehanort reappear an instant later. His lab coat was in shreds, he has many slash marks all over his body, and there was a gaping hole in his chest where his heart should have been. As he spoke, his voice was rough and course. "Date December 23, 2027. Time, 12:35 p.m. I don't have much time so I must talk quickly. I dread that this is my last documentary entry."

"Over the past seven years the world has plunged into complete and utter chaos. Everyone that took the OC9 vaccine has turn in to one of those creatures, or better known as the Fallen now. My colleagues and I were too late in trying to find a way to stop the effects of the vaccine. Over three fourth of the Earth's population, that's almost five billion people, were transformed in to these heartless beings. Besides their fangs and their claws, the Fallen are dangerous for another reason. They consume the mana in the heart until there is nothing left. Because of this, some people refer to the Fallen as Heartless.

"Being attacked by a heartless is just as bad, if not worse, as taking a full dose of the OC9 vaccine. Once the heartless have consumed all of the mana inside of a prey's heart, their prey will slowly transform into a heartless. As you can see, I was attacked by one of the heartless moments ago and I will eventually turn into one."

"To all survivors watching this tape, there is still hope. My partner, Ansem Wise, has spent the last three years building a safe house for people who did not get infected with the vaccine. It is a city located eight miles beneath the Earth's surface that he has named CORE. He has estimated it to be about three hundred square miles, so there may be enough room for Earth's remaining population.Thanks to all of SHINRA's resources, he was able to build the CORE in only three short years. "

Xehanort began to cough furiously for a couple of moments. When he finally calmed himself down, he looked at the camera with a sad expression and said, "It looks like my time is coming to an end. It won't belong to before I turn into a heartless. To those of you watching, here are my final words to you. My God be with you all."

With that, Xehanort turned off the camera for the very final time.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Like before, once the movie had ended, the lights turned back on inside the office. The projector screen rose back into the ceiling and then Ansem turned around to look back at Roxas. "I thank you Roxas for silently sitting through the whole movie." Ansem began, "Even though I have probably seen this film countless times, I can never get over what happen to this poor fellow. Here was a man, trying to make the world a better place, but in the end, he does more harm than good." Ansem reflects for a few moments as he stares off in to space. He looks back at Roxas and says, "Sorry about that. Anyway, are there anymore subjects that you are still confused about?"

Roxas thinks for a moment before he says, "Actually there is something that I wanted to ask you about. Earlier today, when I was still at the medical ward, Larxene showed me that she was able to project her mana in the real world and she told me that she was able to do that because she was a Druid. I am still not completely sure that I full understand what a druid is or how mana works."

Ansem stared an amused expression on his face. "Well Roxas, as you know mana is the magical energy that resides in all things that exist. In this world, there are certain people that have the ability to master control of their mana so that they can project it in to reality. These people fall into three different categories. Druids, Mages and Chasers."

"Druids, such as Larxene and Axel, are able to manifest there mana in the real world by sheer will power alone. Druids, however, are limited to have only one mana type. As you already know, Larxene's mana type is electricity, while Axel's mana type is fire. Also, using certain metals and forging them into weapons, Druids are able to amplify the power mana as well as using it as a medium. Larxene uses throwing knives or kunai as her medium, while Axel uses chakram as his."

'The next class you need to be familiar with are Mages, such as myself and Namine. Mages, unlike Druids, are not limited to one specific type of mana. Also unlike Druids, Mages can't manifest their mana in the real world just by willing it. Mages must recite certain incantations to summon their mana. Mages will usually wands or staffs to summon more advanced mana incantations."

"The final class you need to know are Chasers. Chasers, a probably the most unique among the three classes. Like Druids, Chasers are able to summon their mana into the real world will just will power. Their mana, however, is not in elemental from as usual. Instead that mana will take the form of a certain type of weapon. The weapons Chasers usually summon will increase a certain attribute of their wielder, such as increased speed or strength. The effects of the weapon and the shape of the weapon will depend on the Chaser's personality."

"Now that I have answered you question about Druids and what not, do you have anymore questions that you want to present me with."

"Just two," Roxas said. "Question number one, what are these 'Elites' I keep hearing about? Question two is there anyway you can make my body stop hurting like hell?" At this Ansem let out a warm chuckle. "To answer your first question Roxas," Ansem began with a smile on his lips, "Elites and like public soldiers around here. Most of the Elite is compose of Mages, Druids, and Chasers. If there is a disturbance of too many heartless in one place on the surface world, I will send a couple of Elites up there to take care of the problem. They also act like the local law enforcement here at CORE."

"To answer your second question, yes Roxas, I do happen to have a way to make your body stop hurting. Since I am an Archmage, I have mastered every type of mana incantation there is and that include healing incantations. Now, if you don't have anymore questions, lets heal that body of yours."

Ansem started to stand up from his chair but was quickly pushed back down by his daughter. "Father," Namine said, "let me try to heal him. I've been practicing my healing magic and I have almost perfected it. I want you to see how far I have come."

Ansem looked thoughtful at his daughter before he said, "Sure, why not. I have to say I am a little intrigued on how much you have mastered your healing mana."

Namine smiled as wide as she could as she made her way towards Roxas' wheelchair. "You ready for this?" Namine sounded like an excited school girl. "As ready as I'll ever be," Roxas said, a little less enthusiastic than Namine. Namine pulled a wand from out of her robe pocket and pointed at Roxas. Roxas could feel Namine began to build up the mana inside of her.

When Namine had built up enough mana, she quickly shouted "CURE." Green mana leaked out of Namine's wand, into Roxas' body. Roxas feel could feel the mana repairing his damaged nerves and muscles. When Namine concluded that Roxas was completely healed, she stopped the flow of healing mana. "You should be completely healed now Roxas," Namine said, "Why don't you try getting out of that wheelchair now."

Even though Roxas was a little nervous, he did as he was told to. Roxas closed his eyes as he stood up, half expecting there to be pain when he rose. When the pain did not come, he turned to Namine and said, " Thanks a million Namine, you did a pretty good job of fixing me up."

"Oh, there's no need to thank me," Namine said with a blush on her face, "I was just doing the right thing. Anyway, how did you end up in the medical ward in the first place?"

Roxas' smile was replaced with a frown as he dropped his head and said, " I don't really feel like talking about it." As the room filled with an awkward silence Ansem said, "Namine, why don't you show Roxas around the city for awhile. I have to do some official business with Larxene and Axel."

"Aw man," Axel complained, " and here I thought that I was going to get the day off."

"Oh shut the hell up Axel,' Larxene irately said, " You always think that you are going to get a day off, you lazy bum."

"Come Roxas," Namine cheerfully said, "I'll show you the ropes around the city."

"Oh boy," Roxas said sarcastically, as him and Namine exited the office, " This should be interesting."

Authors Note: Next chapter should be up next Tuesday, and I don't mean the Tuesday that Christmas is. In the Next chapter Namine shows Roxas around the city and he meets some very interesting people. HAPPY HOLIDAYS.


	4. To the Traning dojo!

Author's note: Finally, I'm done with updating this chapter. Sorry I did not appear on Tuesday like I said it would but I got lazy. In one Review, some asked me if my story had anything to do with "I AM LEGEND,". The only thing I probably would say that I copied is the apocalyptical future the world is placed in and the virus that caused it all. Anything else about the plot is completely original. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

As Namine and Roxas left Ansem's office and made their way towards the elevator, Roxas turned his head to Namine and said, "Your father seems like a natural born leader."

"Well, his has led the people of CORE through these hard times for the pass twenty years," Namine began. "In fact, he says he is really close to finding a cure for the OC9 virus. He spends a lot of his time in his private lab trying to find every bit of knowledge that can be use to help stop the virus."

When pair entered the elevator, Namine pressed the button that would send them to the lobby of the building. As the elevator descended to the main floor of the building, Namine and Roxas rode it in complete silence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When the elevator had reached the lobby, Roxas and Namine stepped out, and headed towards the entrance of the building. Trying to break the silence, Roxas turned to Namine and said, "So Namine, where's our first stop on this little tour of the city?"

"Well," Namine started, "I was thinking about introducing you to a couple of friends of mine. Usually they hang around the training dojo developing their skills."

"Skills?" Roxas questioned.

"A lot of my friends have the ability to control their mana, making them Druids, Mages, or Chasers." Namine said. "At the training dojo, they each have personal teachers that can help them further master control over their abilities. Speaking of which Roxas, do you have the ability to control your mana? "

Roxas looked slightly embarrassed when Namine asked her question. "To tell you the truth Namine," Roxas shyly said, "I have no idea if have or don't have the ability to control my mana. The only people who ever taught me how to do something were my dad and Zack, and the only thing they taught me how to do was fight and defend myself with a sword."

As the pair exited the building, Roxas started to follow Namine's lead as she began to make a right turn. Just as it was when Roxas had entered the building, the city was still crawling with life.

"Oh Roxas, I just had the greatest idea," Namine exclaimed. "When were at the training dojo, I know someone who will be able to tell if you have the ability to control your mana or not. If you do, maybe he'll decide to train you as well."

"Oh boy, training." Roxas sarcastically said.

"Is there something wrong with my idea?" Namine said feeling slightly offended.

"There's nothing wrong with your idea," Roxas quickly said, "It's just that….. let's just say that I have had some life bad experiences when I was training."

"Bad experiences?" Namine questioned.

After letting out a long sigh, Roxas said " Well, you see Namine, unlike most people, I did not have what you would call a typical childhood. Ever since I was two years old, my father trained me non-stop on how to fight with a sword. Everyday, for three years, my father gave me various exercises to improve my swordsmanship, stamina, strength, or endurance."

"Each and every one of those days was like a living hell to me, whether it was trying to run around the whole city of Midgar before it became dark, to sparring with my father one on one. Of course it was always a one sided fight when I sparred with my father. Can you imagine a four year old trying attack someone with sword that was almost as big as himself."

Namine began to giggle, as she tried to imagine a young Roxas attacking his father with a deadly weapon.

"And get this," Roxas began with humor in his voice, "When my dad was left me with his friend Zack, I thought was finally done with all of the hellish training. Boy was I wrong. It seemed that my father and Zack were thought by the same person. So for the three years I spent with Zack, it was basically the same routine, if not worse, than with my father."

As Roxas finished up his sentence, the pair started to approach a large grey building that appeared to be a train station. There were many people inside and outside of the building. There were seven large entrances along the sides of the building that Roxas assumed were for letting trains enter and leave the station. Proving Roxas assumption right, a blue bullet train sped out of the exit furthest on the left.

"Namine I thought you said we were going to meet your friends at the training dojo," Roxas said. "Unless all your friends are trains, what are we doing here?"

"Hey," Namine said with a smile on her face, "do you want me to show you around or not? Anyway we're at the train station because, unless you want to walk fifty miles to the training dojo, the only way to travel around the city quickly is by train. Didn't you notice that there were no cars in the city?"

"Now that you mention it," Roxas said with a confused look on his face, "the only way I saw people getting around was by walking. Are cars not allowed in the city or what?"

"For the most part," Namine said. "The only people who are allowed to drive cars in CORE are Elites who are on the city patrol team. And if you really thing about it, cars would only be a nuisance down here. We only have a limited supply of oil down here and it's already being used to keep the CORE at a constant seventy five degrees fareinheight, plus imagine all of the resources that would have to go towards building cars that could be used for something else, like increasing the land area for the city."

"Well, when you put it that way," Roxas said, "I guess cars really are just a nuisance if you really think about it."

"I knew you would see it my way," Namine said with a smile on her lips. "Now hurry up, if we get to the train station in enough time, we can probably make this next train."

Just as Namine had said, there was a silver bullet train slowing down on the tracks as it approached the train station. With that Namine and Roxas hurried their towards the train station.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Just as it had appeared outside, the train station was packed with many people. Roxas figured that this was the result when no one, but a few fortunate people, was able to own cars. It was so crowded in the train station, that Namine and Roxas almost did not make there.

Roxas and Namine took the two last seats at the caboose of the train. Besides a sleeping young man who had his face covered by a book, the caboose was empty.

"O.K Roxas," Namine said, "it's going to take about thirty minutes to get to the Twilight district, so sit back and enjoy the train ride."

"Twilight district?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Roxas," Namine said embarrassly, "I forgot to mention that CORE is divided into four huge districts, each with its own purpose. There's the Twilight district, The Moogle district, The Bastion, and The 100-Arce district.. Let's start with the Twilight district first."

"The Twilight district, located on the west side of the city, is basically the military and research section of CORE. Besides my father's private study, this is the location of every research lab in CORE. An elite group of scientist, my father included, are currently on the breakthrough in finding a vaccination for the OC9 virus. This district is also the location of the Elite's Headquarters and training dojo. This is were Mages, Druids, and Chasers, who plan on joining The Elite, train. The district that we are currently leaving is the Moogle district."

"The Moogle district is the largest district out of the four. Located on the North side, the Moogle district is basically the shopping center of CORE. Everyone who isn't working for in the military or in the labs usually has a job here, whether it is selling goods or services to working construction."

"The Bastion district is where the people of the city live. At the 11:00 p.m. curfew, all of the citizens of CORE must return to their apartments in the Bastion district and retire until 6:30 a.m. The only people who have exceptions to this rule are the Elites who are patrolling the city."

"Wow, it sure sounds like these Elites get to break a lot of the rules to the city," Roxas

stated.

"They only have this authority so they may protect the people from harm," Namine said. "Anyway, the last district of the CORE is the 100-Acre district. This is were all of the produce and organic food originates from. Using solar powered from several panels the CORE has place on the surface world, we are able to gather energy from the sun. When we fuse that energy with raw mana we are able to produce artificial sunlight, which we use to grow crops and power the main generators for CORE. Aside from all of this, the 100-Arce district also has over eighty five miles of forest."

"A forest?" Roxas exclaimed, "It was hard enough trying to accept there was a city eight miles underground, but you're telling me that there's also miles of forest down here too. How and why is there a forest down here?"

"Well, as I said earlier," Namine started, "we are able to grow plant life down here by fusing the sun's energy and mana. As for why there is a forest down here is because my father didn't want the people to think that they were going to be trapped do here for the rest of their live, so he thought that it would be a good idea if he grew a forest down here. He says that give people the hope that if we continue to work hard looking for a cure, then we will be able to once again live in a beautiful world."

Just as Namine finished talking, the train came to a halt. The stop was so sudden, that Roxas was almost thrown out of his seat. Overhead, a crackling noise came from the speakers until the voice of the conductor was heard. "Sorry about that sudden stop folks. Apparently the head engineer, Cid, did not take such a good look at our brakes as he thought he did. Anyway, we have arrived at the Twilight district. Repeat, we have arrived at the twilight district. All passengers who were traveling to the Twilight district please leave the train in a neat and orderly fashion. Once again we have arrived at the Twilight district at 3:20 p.m."

As the conductor turned off the intercom, young man with the newspaper over his head quickly shot up and said "3:20! Crap my dad's going to kill me!"

This sudden reaction made Namine and Roxas turn towards the boy. He had light brown hair and blue eyes.

Namine's expression turn from a startled one to a cheerful one. "Sora, have you been here for the entire train ride?"

The boy named Sora, now realizing that he was not the only one in the train cart, turned to Namine and said "Oh, hey Namine. I guess I didn't notice you sitting there." Then, noticing Roxas, Sora realized that Namine was alone.

Sora started to wear a goofy smile as he said, "Hey Namine, who's your friend? Did I interrupt something?" Namine started to blush furiously as she said "It nothing like that, I was just going to show him the training dojo."

"Whatever you say," Sora said, still wearing his goofy grin, "That still doesn't change the fact that Riku is going to be pretty jealous."

"Whatever Sora," Namine said still a little flustered. "Come on. I'll tell you the story on the way to the training dojo. If we don't leave soon, the train will." With that the trio got off of the train just as it was about to leave.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Aren't you suppose to be at the training dojo right now," Namine said as the three of them made their way down the street. "It's not my fault I am late," whined Sora, "thanks to my dad, I was up most of the night training. He said that if I ever want to join the Elite, I have to sacrifice anything that was necessary. I'm guessing he meant sleep as well. Anyway I got on the train at 12:00 so that I could get to the training dojo a little earlier. The seats on the train seemed real comfortable at the time, so I decided to rest my eyes for a while. Now look what happens! I'm two hours late for my training session and my dads going to kill me. My life's no fair!"

"Don't worry about it Sora," Namine said trying to cheer him up, "I'm sure when you see Kairi, you'll forget all about how your father is going to train you to death."

"Gee, thanks Namine," Sora said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," Namine said suddenly realizing that she forgot about Roxas, "Sora, I'd like to introduce you to Roxas Strife, the newest citizen of CORE. And Roxas, this is one of my many good friends, Sora Leonhart "

"Oh, thanks for finally noticing me," Roxas said.

"Strife?" Sora questioned, "Does your father happen to be Cloud Strife?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that," Roxas said, beginning to become annoyed, "I don't see what the big deal about my father is anyway."

"Well besides being one of the strongest Elite captains in the history of CORE, he also single handedly took down a small army of heartless that tried to invade the city," said Sora.

"Well as impressive as that maybe," Roxas hesitantly said, "that still doesn't redeem him in my mind for not telling me anything or abandoning me at the age of five."

The three of them walked in silence after that. Sora felt bad for bringing up bad memories in Roxas' past, Roxas was thinking on how much he hated his father, and Namine just felt awkward. After walking for about five minutes, Roxas started to notice the city start to change around them. The once colorful skyscrapers he saw in the Moogle district started to disappear, Replacing them were bland grey buildings no taller than three stories high. The many people he had seen covering the streets earlier, had also seem to have vanished. The few people he did see were either wearing plain white lab coats or red and white uniforms, similar to Namine's robe.

Roxas then noticed that Namine and Sora were leading him to a long grey building that reminded him of a warehouse. There were no windows on the building and besides the front door, it looked like there was no other way to enter or exit the building.

"The training dojo is just up ahead," Namine said, finally ending the silence among the trio.

"Why did you bring Roxas here anyway Namine?" Sora asked. "Wouldn't you have showed him around the Moogle district if you wanted to give him a tour of the city?"

"I thought it would be a good idea if Roxas got to meet some people around the city," Namine said, "and since you, Riku, and Kairi are always down here at this time of day, I thought that I should introduce him to you guys first. Plus we were also hoping to see if your father could tell Roxas if he was able to manipulate his mana or not."

"Well Roxas, you better pray that you can't manipulate your mana," Sora jokingly said. " If you are, my dad is probably going to want to train you and all. And if you didn't get the hint earlier, trying with my dad is a real pain in the ass."

"Hey, if I can handle my father's training, than this should be a piece of cake." Roxas shrugged.

"You say that now," Sora said amusedly, "but just you wait until you actually do the training."

"Come on guys," Namine said, "let's get into the training dojo before Sora's dad becomes even angrier."

Sora frowned, "Ah man, I forgot my dad is still going to kill me for being extremely late to training." Namine and Roxas started to laugh at Sora's misfortune. "Hey come on guys, that's not very kind of you," Sora whined.

"Come on Sora, lighten up," Roxas managed to say through his laughs, "Everyone has to laugh at themselves sooner or later." A grin quickly grew on Sora's face and he said, "I guess your right Roxas. You know what? It's only been ten minutes since I met you and I can already tell we are going to become good friends."

With that Namine, Roxas and Sora entered the large doors to the training dojo.

If Roxas could choose one word that would best describe the inside of the training dojo, he would have probably chose the word "Wow."

When Roxas stepped into the training dojo, it was like waking up from a bad dream. Where as the outside of the Twilight district had been vacant and eerie, the inside of the training dojo was colorful and serine. The floors were covered with teal and white tiles, while the wall was painted with an ocean blue color. Across the floor, there were ten large training rings that Roxas guessed were used for sparring and practicing. On the sides of the building there were wooden dummies that were suspended from the roof by metal chains. Each dummy had two target marks on its body; one in the center of the head and one in the center of the chest.

In the training ring in front of the trio were sparring with wooden swords. The first person was a young man wearing a sleeveless black shirt and blue pants. He appeared to be around the age of seventeen or eighteen and he had shoulder length silver grey hair and a well tone body.

The other person in the sparring ring was a man in that looked to be around his mid thirty's. He had spiky light brown hair and a diagonal scar on his face that started above his right eye and ended on the left side of his nose. His eyes were fierce and were concentrated on the opponent in front of him. As Roxas, Namine, and Sora made their way towards the sparring ring, the man with the scar turned his head straight towards Roxas. Roxas felt as if the man's fierce eyes were burning a hole through him.

Just as Roxas thought that the man's gaze was going to turn him into a puddle, the man turned his attention to Sora. "You're two hours late Sora." The man's voice was deep and smooth as he spoke to the intimidated Sora. "Riku," the man said to the boy with silver-grey hair without taking his eyes off of Sora, "work a couple of drills on one of the training dummies." Riku gave a glare at Roxas before he hopped down from sparring ring and headed toward one of the wooden dummies.

"Well you see dad," Sora said nervously, "I was on the train early today so I could get more training done but since last night's training ran so late I-"

"You will train for four hours extra after we are done with today's scheduled training," Sora's father interrupted Sora without giving him a second thought.

"FOUR HOURS!" Sora yelled, "But I wanted to hang out with Namine, Riku, and Kairi after I was done with training."

"Well you shouldn't fall asleep on the train next time you plan to come to training earlier," The man said.

Sora wore a shocked expression as he said "How did you know I fell asleep on the train?"

"Sora you're my son," Sora's father said with an amused smirk on his lips, "I know more about you than you do. Now enough talk. Sprint twenty five laps around the training dojo and then go spar for twenty minutes with Riku. "

In a flash, Sora took off to do the laps, mutter words that nobody but himself could hear.

Still looking at Sora, the man said "I honestly don't know what to do with that kid sometimes," talking to nobody in particular.

After a moment of silence, the man turned to Namine and Roxas. "Anyway, how can I help you and your friend Miss Namine?" The man used a softer tone with Namine than he did with Sora.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Leonhart. I actually came down here today to see if you could help my friend here."

The man let out a sigh before he said, "Namine, how many times do I have to tell you don't call me Mr. Leonhart, it makes me feel old. I told you to just call me Leon."

Leon turned from Namine to Roxas and said "So, what's you're name kid?"

Normally Roxas hated when people called him a kid, but the intimidating aura that this Leon guy seemed to give off made him shut his mouth immediately._** Anyway, it would be a bad first impression if my first words to this guy happen to start an argument. **_Roxas thought, _**especially if this guy happens to become my new teacher**_.

"My name is Roxas Strife," Roxas managed to say as he swallowed his pride. For an instant, Roxas could have sworn that he saw a shocked expression on Leon's face, but quickly dismissed the thought when Leon started to speak.

"Roxas Strife huh," Leon said "I thought you looked like Cloud when came in here. Your father still alive?"

When asked this, the nervousness that Roxas was feeling earlier was replaced with anger? "How the hell should I know if he's alive or dead," Roxas spat out, "He dumped me with his friend when I was five without telling me were he was going and I haven't seen him in twelve years."

After a couple second of silence "Sorry about bringing that up but that sure sounds like the Cloud I remember. A loner to the end I guess. Anyway, let's get back on topic. What seems to be your problem?"

"Well," Namine said timidly, "His father never told him about what was happening around him, leaving him ignorant to a lot of basic knowledge such as how to tell if he is able to manipulate his mana or not. We were kind of hoping if you could tell him or not."

"You know that I could never say no to you Namine," Leon said with a smirk on his face, "sometimes I wonder if I got the right child or not." Namine giggled at this.

"O.k. Roxas get over here," Leon commanded. Hesitating a little, Roxas cautiously made his way toward Leon. When Roxas was about a good three feet away from Leon, he noticed the obvious height difference between them. Leon was about a good head taller than Roxas.

"So, what do you plan on doing?" Roxas nervously asked.

"Well first I will transmit some of my mana into my hand and place it on top of your head," Leon began, "I will then be able to sense the state of the mana that is inside of your heart. If I feel that the mana is course and rough like gravel, then that means you can not manipulate your mana. However, if I feel that the mana is fluid and smooth like water, then that means you are able to manipulate mana. Before I perform this procedure, I think you should know that this process is extremely painful and most grown men who have had to endure this have cried. When mana, that has no healing intention, has intruded into your body from an outside source, it create an alien feeling that your body will try to reject. The rejection causes pain receptors in your nervous system to go off at random. I will ask you once and only once, are you sure you want to do this?"

After Leon's explanation, Roxas began to wonder if this was real worth knowing if he was able to manipulate his mana or not. He started to imagine the pain he might have to withstand if he went through with this procedure, but at the same time he just had to know the things his father had not told him.

Roxas felt a hand on his shoulder and he look to his side. "No one will think badly of you if you don't decide to do it." Namine said "Many people decided that it was not worth it and decided not to do it."

Roxas smiled at Namine and put his hand over hers. "Thanks for looking out for me Namine," Roxas said in his gentlest voice, "but this is something that I have to do."

He lightly lifted her hand off of his shoulder and turned towards Leon. Taking a deep sigh and looking straight into Leon's eyes, he said "I am positive that I want to go through with this." As he said this, he eyes seemed to fill up with confidence.

After looking into Roxas' eyes, Leon said "You really are your father's son." With that being said, Leon lifted his hand to his face and he close his eyes. After a moment or two, his hand started to illuminate a light blue color. He opened his eyes and locked them with Roxas'. "Are you ready?" he said as he looked down at Roxas.

Roxas took a deep breath and said "As ready as I will ever be."

'Than prepare yourself," Leon said as he brought his hand down towards Roxas' head. Roxas clenched his teethed as he prepare himself for the pain to come.

The moment Leon's hand landed on Roxas' skull, Roxas' body burst into sheer pain. It felt as if his whole body was engulfed in fire. Every pore on Roxas' skin screamed as Leon pulsed his mana into Roxas'. It was as though there was an invisible had that was probing around Roxas' entire body in the most painful way possible.

Through all off the pain, Roxas felt something roll down his cheek. Before he realized it Roxas was crying his eyes out. He hated himself for crying in front of other people but there was no way he could control himself. Crying showed weakness and that was the last thing he wanted to do. The last time Roxas cried was when his father had left him.

Roxas began to feel a strange sensation in his legs, and before he knew it, his knees began to buckle in. He was about to land on the floor until a pair of light arms caught him.

"Don't worry Roxas," Namine said, "I support your body."

"Hang in there," Roxas was able to make out what Leon said, "I'm almost there."

After a few more moments of sheer pain, Leon finally removed his hand from Roxas' head. As he lifted his hand from his head, Roxas fell into a slump in Namine's arm.

Leon wore a puzzled look as he stared at the hand that had just examined Roxas'.

Roxas was breathing hard after the examination and was still slumped in Namine's arms (he wasn't complaining though). Through his gasp, Roxas managed to ask, "So what's the deal Leon, am I able to manipulate my mana or not?"

Leon, still wearing a perplex look on his face, turned to Roxas and said, "It's strange Roxas, you have the ability to manipulate mana but it seems like there is as giant door blocking you flow of mana. This so called door is making it impossible for you to project your mana into this world."

"Is there anyway that can get rid of this "door" so that I can manipulate my mana?" Roxas said looking a bit disappointed.

"I'm no expert on the subject," Leon said, "but I do think that there may be someone who can help you. Meet back at this training dojo tomorrow at 7:00 sharp. There will be a man named Auron Ishikawa meditating on the top of the roof. Keep asking him to train you in the ways of mana, even if he keeps denying your request. If worse comes to worse, tell him that Leon sent you. Although he is old, he is one of the most skilled Chasers on earth, and he is also the person that trained your father."

"This is the guy who trained my father," Roxas exclaimed, "There's no way I'm going to miss being trained by the guy who taught my father."

Namine smiled and turned to Leon. "Thanks for all of your help

Leon."

"No problem Namine," Leon said, "listen, I know that you came here to hang out with Sora and Riku, but their going to be in for a rough day of training and they don't need any distractions."

"I understand," Namine said to Leon and then turned to Roxas, "Come on Roxas, I will introduce you to Riku some other time.

With that Namine and Roxas turned to the only door of the building and left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe this Namine," Roxas said as he and Namine walked back towards the trains, "I'm going to be trained by the guy who taught my father. This has got to be one of the most exciting things that has ever happen to me!"

Namine lightly giggled at Roxas' action. In a way, they kind of reminded her of Sora.

"Oh and about earlier, when you tried to talk me out of going through with Leon's procedure and when you caught my body when it was about to fall," Roxas shyly said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I just wanted to say thanks for looking out for me."

"Ah, that's sweet Roxas," Namine said, "but you don't have to thank me. I was just being who I was."

"Well then,' Roxas said, "thank you for being yourself," Roxas said.

They both laughed as they made their way toward the train station.


	5. Back from the HIATUS

Hello, this is the Sword's keeper. If you have read this story at all, I am really sorry for the hiatus. I have been really busy (not to mention lazy!). For those who have just started to read this I am really glad you are. From now on I will update this fanfic at least once a week, **This I swear! **(please don't hold me to it!!). From this day forth, let it be know that it will be my goal to finish Shadow's of the Fallen. And for all the viewers who have any ideas to make the story better, please send them to me in the reviews, I kind of have a writer's block for after I explain Roxas' past. Thanx!


	6. Day on the Town

Author's notice: Finally, after almost nine months, I have updated this fanfic. All I have to say to my viewers is welcome back, enjoy the chapter, and please review to give me some feedback. Thanks!

Day on the Town

It was currently nighttime in the city of CORE and the streets that were bustling with life only a couple of hours ago, were now deserted and empty. Through Roxas point of view, it appeared as though someone had turned the light switch to the city off. The only sources of light that Roxas could make out were those from a few scattered street lamps and the occasional building that had one or two lights left on inside.

Roxas and Namine currently riding the train back to the Bastion District to turn in for the night. Just like the streets, the train was void off all life except for the duo. After leaving the dojo earlier that day, Namine decided that it would be a great idea if she continued the tour for Roxas. Roxas looked down at his new clothes that Namine had bought earlier for him that day and began to chuckle as he thought of the events that took place .

_Earlier that day:_

_Once_ _duo left the training dojo, Namine started to lead them back in the __direction__ of the train station. "Interesting group of people back there." __Roxas__ said with a __bit__ of __skepticism__ in his voice. "Anyways were to next on Namine's grand tour of CORE?"_

_After letting out a small giggle, Namine placed her index finger on her chin and it looked as though she was in deep thought. Finally after a couple of seconds, Namine snapped her fingers and said"Lets go visit the Moogle district. We can get lunch and I\ can introduce you to another friend of mine. While we're there, we could pick you up some different clothes to change into." Roxas glanced at Namine and then down at his clothes. "What's wrong with what I already have on," Roxas skeptically stated. _

_"Well....," Namine began slowly, "Not to be mean or anything Roxas, but you kind of look like a bum. We may be living underground, but that is no reason to not look presentable." _

_Once again, Roxas glanced down at his clothing again and as Namine's words began to sink in, he started to notice many flaws in it. Besides being a tad too small and unbuttoned, the brown wool jacket that Roxas was wearing was mud stained and had many of its wool fibers coming loose. The visible gray t-shirt Roxas wore underneath the jack was __tattered__ and torn in many_ _places. His blue jeans that he also wore we_re _in about the same condition as the t-shirt and the combat boots he wore went with nothing he had on (__**Author's note: This is the attire Roxas has been in since Chapter one. Sorry not I didn't explain that earlier**__). In Namine's eyes, Roxas was a fashion disaster. Roxas sighed in defeat, knowing Namine was right. "All right, all right. I will change into something else as long as it isn't too flamboyant. It's not my style."_

_Namine gave Roxas a small smile and within a couple of minutes they had arrived at train station and were heading towards the Moogle district._

_........._

_Once off the train and back on the streets, Namine grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled him through the crowded streets of the Moogle district. Roxas couldn't help but to blush out of the embarrassment (and something else he couldn't explain XD) as he was pulled through the streets by the small girl. The pair continued to walk as they approached store called "Moogle __Boutique". Once inside, Roxas began to absorb his surroundings. The bright pink wall paper was and eye sore to him, there appeared to be miles of racks of clothing, and every few seconds he could hear the scream of a girl that had found the skirt she wanted for only half price. As far as Roxas knew, he had to get out of that store A.S.A.P!_

_After a few second of contemplating on an escape route, Roxas noticed that he and Namine were still at the entrance of the store. He glanced to Namine and noticed that she had her free hand in the air and was waving at someone. Roxas followed Namine's line of sight and his eyes landed on the young lady at the cash register._

_The girl behind the register looked around the same as Namine. Her hair, which was a light brown, curled upward at the tips from all side and had light green eyes. She wore what appeared to be the stores uniform and a name tag that said Hi, my name is Selphie Tilmitt. She had her elbow on the counter with her chin resting in the palm of her had. Her pretty face was traced with an expression of boredom. However, Roxas saw her face immediately light up with joy as her eyes landed on Namine._

_"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEE!" Selphie suddenly shrieked. Roxas winced at the sound of the girl's voice. Without hesitation, Selphie jumped over the counter and ran towards the duo. Once she got there, she embrace Namine with the most fierce bear hug that Roxas ever saw. Once Selphie let go of Namine she said, "Namine, it's so good here right now. I am about to tear my hair out over the boredom of this job. I thought that working in a clothes store would be the best job I ever had, but all I hear everyday is "Do you think this dress makes me look fat" or "Let me speak to your manager." I miss working as the secretary back at your dad's office."_

_After catching her breath from Selphie's furious hug, Namine said "It's good to see you to Selphie. I told you working as a store clerk isn't all that it is cracked up to be. Anyway I came down here to introduce you to Roxas, CORE's newest resident. Roxas this is one of my good friends, Selphie Tilmitt."_

_Selphie moved to Roxas and she began to scan his body up and down. A disapproving looked etched her face as she said "Namine, your new boyfriend may be hot but he has now fashion sense what so ever."_

_Both Namine and Roxas turned red as tomatoes and slightly moved away from each other. "Selphie I just met Roxas today and besides were just friends." Namine said, a blush still apparent on her face. Selphie giggled a little before turning to Roxas and saying, "Nice to meet yea Roxas. So what can I do for you guys."_

_Namine , after collecting herself, said, "Well as you can see, Roxas here is in desperate need of some clothes," as she pointed at Roxas. Selphie gave a wide smile and said "Don't worry I'll see what I can do."_

_......_

_After what seemed like endless hours finding clothes and a few words of encouragement, Roxas emerged from his dressing room. Instead of the rags that he wore when he first arrived, Roxas now wore a white jacket with a red collar that was unzipped and reveal a black zip up shirt with an X as the zipper. He also wore gray and black pants that loosely fit around his legs. (A.N:This is the best attempt I had for describing Roxas' clothes in the game.)_

_"So how do I look?" Roxas asked the two girl's in front of him. Selphie,still wearing her wide smile, said "The only thing I can say is if Namine didn't have a thing for you, I would totally want you as my man." _

_"Oh stop that Selphie," Namine said "I came here to shop for Roxas clothes, not let him get harassed by you." Selphie just smiled and said "You know how I get when it comes to boys Namine. Anyway I picked out this cute dress that I think would look cute on you. Get out of those silly old robes and put it on. It should be hanging in the dressing room." Namine simply nodded her head and entered the dressing room._

_Once Namine left, Selphie turned to Roxas with a coy smile on her lips and said "So what's the deal between you and Namine_, Roxas?"

"_I-I don't know what you're talking about," Roxas stammered. "Yeah, sure you don't," Selphie sarcastically said "Just be cautious of Riku when you make your move on Namine. That guy is always trying to get a date with her." _

"_I am telling you Selphie we're just friends," Roxas calmly said, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously at the mention of another guy with Namine. Selphie shook her head and said "Whatever Roxas. But if Namine doesn't claim you soon, I just might have to make my move." Roxas just sighed as they both continued to wait for Namine._

_After a few minutes passed by, Namine came out from her dressing room wearing a simple white sun dress that traveled down to just above her knees. Roxas just stared at Namine and noticed how the dress hugged her figure and how much of her legs were revealed. This was a definite improvement from the baggy mage robes. Selphie leaned over to Roxas and whispered "If you keep you mouth open like that, a fly is bound to fly in." She made her way towards Namine and Roxas (after closing his mouth) followed suit._

_"You were right about this dress Selphie," Namine said as she twirl around "I just love this dress." Selphie gave a cocky smirk and shrugged "What can I say, I am a fashion goddess. Oh, and don't worry about paying for them, I 'll just put it on my tab. Think of it as a welcome gift from me." Namine smiled and hugged her friend. "Your the best Selphie. Don't worry, I find a way to make it up to you." She turned to Roxas and said "Come on. If we hurry we can see the rest of the Moogle district before curfew." Once again she grabbed Roxas' hand and dragged him out the store._

_........._

Roxas was glad he got to spend the day with Namine. She was just such a nice person that to think of her anything less than a saint should be a sin. The sudden jerk from the train braking made Roxas wake up from his train of thought. A crackling static could be heard from all around the train as the intercom was turned on."

"**The time is 9:08. We have reached the Bastion district, repeat we have reached the Bastion district. This is the last stop until 6:00 am."** Namine and Roxas quickly stood up and made their way towards the exit. Once out of the train station, Namine let out a big yawn. Roxas quietly chuckled and said, "It sounds like someone is ready to go to bed." Namine covered her mouth and said "Hey, after touring the entire Moogle district in less than seven hours, I would imagine anyone would be tired."

"Touche" Roxas commented, "Anyway were are were heading to now?"

"Well since you aren't registered in CORE's computer yet, your going to be staying at Axel's house tonight." Namine said. Roxas thought back to earlier that day when he meet the loud yet kind red head. He seemed like he would be a pretty nice guy to room with. Namine continued "After I dropped you off at Axel's house for tonight, I'm going to spend the night at my friend Kairi's house."

Roxas and Namine continued to walk towards an apartment complex. As far as Roxas could see, 20 story brick apartments laid in front of him. Each apartment building was made with red brick and had a white fire escape that slithered all the way down to the street. On the side of each building, white numbers were carved into the wall. "Wow. I never seen this many buildings that look the same in one place," Roxas said in awe.

"Down here in the CORE, we don't believe that anyone is more important than anyone else." Namine calmly stated 'The whole Bastion district is composed of these apartment buildings that look exactly alike. The only difference between the civilian apartments and the law enforcement apartments is that the law enforcement lives closer to the train station than anybody else so they can react to an emergency if there is one. Luckily Axel's room is on the second story of the first apartment so we don't have to walk as far. "

Namine and Roxas headed towards the building with a white "1" etched into it and climbed the stairs. They made their way down the hallway and stopped in front of room number 8. Namine delivered a couple of quick knocks to the door and waited for someone to answer. After hearing a couple of curses on the other side of the door, Axel open the wooded slab and did not have a very lively expression on his face. He wore a loose back shirt and pants and his eye were narrow from having been woken up from his sleep. "Took you too long enough. What did you do, explore the entire damn city." Axel said before he let out a big yawn.

"Sorry Axel," Namine said bowing her head, "Roxas and I just lost track of time and didn't realize the time until it was too late." Axel let out a sigh and his expression softened. "You know I can't stay mad at you Namine." He glanced at Roxas and said, "Get in here before I collapse from sleep deprivation."

Roxas turned to Namine and said "Will you be okay getting to Kairi's?" Namine gave him a reasuring smile and said "Don't worry about me. Kairi's room is only two floors above this one. I see you both tomorrow. Goodnight." And with that, Namine closed the door and headed upstairs.

Roxas turned to Axel, who was now wearing a sly grin on his lip. "What is it? " Roxas asked, no sure that he wanted to know the answer. "I didn't know you had a soft spot for Namine." Axel said walking towards the other room. "Oh, be quiet," Roxas said following Axel, "I thought you were tired anyway."

Roxas and Axel entered the bedroom. In the room there was one window on the side of the wall and two beds on each side of the room. Across from the beds was a closet and a couple of pairs of shoes. Between the bed laid a wooden bedside table with a digital clock and lamp on it.

"Your welcome to sleep in my brother's old bed if you would like." Axel said "He recently moved out and its kind of been lonely here. If you want I could have it set up it you want to room with me." Roxas headed towards his bed and landed face first on the mattress and said "That would be great," his voice muffled by the covers.

Axel jumped on his mattress, took his shirt off and pulled the covers over him. "Anyway we better go to sleep now I hear you got training with master Auron early in the morning. Let me tell you one thing, the man does not like to be kept waiting."

Of course, Roxas didn't hear the last couple of sentences that Axel said because he was already in the realm of dreams.

A.N:Sorry about the late update. I thought I had posted this chapter last week before I went to D.C but I guess something happened. Anyway read, review, and look for the next chapter about next Monday. Next chapter will have way more action. Later!


	7. Training Days

Author's notice: Finally, after almost nine months, I have updated this fanfic. All I have to say to my viewers is welcome back, enjoy the chapter, and please review to give me some feedback. Thanks! **Important please read: This is just a re-post. It came to my attention that I didn't place brackets to indicate scene changes which confused many readers. (P.S: please review if you like the story, I am getting depressed from the lack of Reviews.) **

Training Days

_A lone boy runs down an empty street, dodging run down cars, whose metal coating was now rusted away, and any other debris that is in his way. He is covered in fresh wounds and has blood speckled on his cheeks, some of it not his. One hand is carrying a katana that is drenched with the blood of a couple of heartless and the other hand is clutching his side. It is apparent that a rib or two is broken and he is having a hard time breathing._

"_Hayner, Pence, Olette, where are you guys!" The boy yells before letting out a series of furious coughs. He hopes that he will hear the warm voices of his friends somewhere off in the distance and he can be reunited with them. When silence is the only answer he receives, his face pales and a shiver of fright runs down his spine. As he continues to run down the street, his legs wobble from over-exertion and it appears that they will collapse at any minute. The boy tries to encourage himself to run just a little bit further but he well knows that he can't fight the __lactic__ acids that are building up inside his muscles. _

_Within a few seconds he hurdles towards the street and lands face first on the cold ragged asphalt. Upon the impact with the ground, his right hand releases the katana in his had and it slides across the street to the entrance of the sewer system. The boy can hear the metal of his blade collide with the metal of the pipes as it falls further into the sewer system. The boy's body begins to shake uncontrollably and within the next few moments he is fully weeping. He cries not for his lost blade or his collision with the ground. It is for his lost comrades who he cannot find. _

"_Their gone, all of them are gone!" the boy yells as tears began to make their way towards the street. "I was suppose to protect them and I failed. I am the most worthless shit to ever walk on the face of this planet."_

_As the boy continues to weep, there is a rhythmic "Clank, Clank Clank" in the background. After a few seconds, the metallic noise ceased. The boy, well knowing what had spawned the noise, raises his face, which was now covered in blood and tears. Surrounding him from all sides were at least two dozen soldier heartless. All their pairs of pale yellow eyes were focused on him with anticipation. The boy could hear their venomous hisses coming from their strangely shaped helmets as some of them swayed from side to side. The boy focus on the crowd surrounding him with an intense glare of anger and his fist began to tremble as he clenched them so hard that his knuckles began to turn white._

"_You bastards!" the boy yelled with pure hatred towards the crowd of soldier heartless,"Where are my friends? What have you done with them?" _

_Out from the crowd of heartless, one lone soldier, one who appeared to be leading the platoon, stepped in front of his comrades focusing only on the boy. "You foolish child," the heartless hissed out. His voice sounded what one would imagine a metallic snake would sound like. "Your companions put up a valiant fight against my squad but alas they were overrun by the sheer numbers of us. But don't worry, they're all still alive, that is if you call becoming a heartless living." At the end of his sentence, a crooked smirk etched its way on to his midnight black face. Soon his was letting out an eerie chuckle, which within a few moments became a maniacal laugh that filled the abandoned street. His squad soon began to follow their leaders actions and the boy found himself surrounded by the laughter of those who mocked his misfortune_.

_The boy's eyes went wide as his face began to pale . He had ignored the mocking laughter around him and only focused on what the leader had told him. 'My friends are heartless?' the boy thought to himself. What once had been saddest on his face began to transform in to a vicious scowl. 'No it can't be true. They really are gone' The boy's trembling hand grabbed the top of his head as the truth began to sink in. 'It can't be true,no,......no ,....no,' _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the boy yelled at the top of his lungs. The heartless' wicked laughter was silenced as the boy stood up, despite the intense signals of pain that his body sent him, an charged full speed at the soldier commander. Since his katana was lost forever in the sewer system, the boy raised is fist, aiming it at the leader. "I'LL KILL ALL OFF YOU MONSTERS!" The boy shouted once again._

"_Those are big words for someone as weak as you," the heartless calmly hissed as the boy began to draw closer. Once the boy was within striking range, he unleashed all of his anger and hatred into his punch. To his disappointment, his fist only met air as the heartless side stepped to right, in an almost liquid motion, and rammed the the point of his metallic boot in to the boy's gut. Despite being nearly half the size of the boy, the kick from the heartless was so powerful, that it caused the boy to fly back into the side of a rusted car. Upon impact, two of the windows were shattered and the side of the car that received the impacted was now dented in. The back of the boy's head had hit the top off the car and was now oozing out blood. The boy felt to the ground, his mouth leaking a crimson liquid and his vision began to fade._

_The boy, whose vision was now just a blur, once again heard the metallic "clank clank clank" of the commander's boots as he began to draw nearer and nearer. Once he was close enough, he flipped the boy on is back with the tip of his boot. He bent down to the boy and hissed "Don't worry child, you will be joining your companions soon enough." The heartless raised his crimson claws and aimed them at the boy's heart. Without hesitation, the heartless brought down his claws. As he did the boy thought to himself _

_'So this is where it ends huh. This is were this living nightmare ends and a whole new one begins.'_

_Just as the crimson claws were only centimeters away from the boy's chest something unimaginable happen. An instant before the claws met the boy's chest, the heartless soldier burst into and eruption of flames. It letting a horrid shriek as the fire scorched it's tar skin. A wave of relief passed over the boy, knowing his life had been spared from a cruel fate. The heartless continued to run around and shriek as he was being burned alive at an alarming rate. Finally it fell to the ground and continued to burn until it was completely reduced to nothing but ashes._

_Following in suit, all of the other heartless were stricken by flames. Now instead of being surrounded by heartless, the boy was was completely surround fire. At first the boy took this freak accident as a saving grace, but than he began to notice that the ring of fire began to burn more intensely and it was making its way towards the him. The boy searched for an __adrenaline__ rush like he had found before, but this time his body simply refused to move. 'Wow, within the last two minutes of my life, I have become the most unlucky person to live." The boy thought as his breathing became heavy from the smoke. _

_Just as it would seem that the flames would swallow him whole, the sound of crackling electricity filled the air and before he knew it, the boy was picked up by a pair of small arms. The crackling noise once again filled the air and before anything could register, the boy and his savior were outside of the ring of fire. The boy felt himself being lowered and gently placed on to the street._

"_Axel, you dumbass, what the hell do you think your doing trying to pull a stunt like that" a female voice yelled with much rage._

"_I'm sorry Larxene," whimpered a male voice, " But I just saw the kid about to die, and I guess I acted without thinking." The female voice sighed and said, " That seems to be happening a lot these days with you huh? Come on lets see if the kid's okay."_

_The boy heard sound of padded shoes walking towards him until they stopped right next to him. He tries to turn his head to get a glimpse of his saviors but his body still refuses to move. _

_The boy feels a gloved hand on his shoulder that begins to shake it. "Hey, kid, you okay?" The male voice ask. The boy tries to speak but his vision is now completely gone and the world around him begins to fade into darkness. _

Roxas' eyes shot wide open and he quickly sat up on the mattress and propped his back against the head of the bed. His whole body was drenched in a cold sweat, thus causing him to shiver. When he finally was able to regain control of his body, he looks at the bed next to him to see if his stirring had woken up Axel. To his relief, his room mate was still sound asleep. In fact, with his snoring, Axel was causing more noise than Roxas had. Roxas glanced at the alarm clock to see how much sleep he had gotten.

_5:37 A.M _the neon red lights flashed on the clock._ "Might as well start getting ready,"_ Roxas thought. Letting out a deep sigh, Roxas pulled the covers off of him and quietly made his way to the bathroom.

While walking there, Roxas began to remember his dream he had last night and thought "_Hayner, Pence, Olette, I know I failed to protect you guys, but I promise as long as I have the ability to breath, I will not give up on returning you guys back to normal. I know that I am not strong enough right now, but hopefully with this training and the antidote that Mr. Wise is still processing, I can return you guys to your former selves."_

At the end of his thought, Roxas reached the bathroom on the other side of the apartment. He turned on the lights and looked at himself in the mirror. His skin was a frighting pale and he had dark rings under is narrow eyes. It was obvious that he had had trouble sleeping last night.

"Today is going to be a long day," Roxas said as he reached for the water faucet to wake himself up with a palm full of cold water.

"Damn why did I have to wake up early too," Axel complained.

Roxas and Axel were currently on the train heading towards the twilight district. There were very few people present on the train and the ones who were looked just as tried as Axel. After waking himself up and getting ready for training, Roxas had a hard time of convincing Axel to get out of the bed. As you can imagine, Axel was not happy about his.

"C'mon Axel," Roxas said with an exhausted sigh. It was obvious from his irritated tone that he was just as tired as Axel was, if not more. "I already told you, I still don't know my way around that city and we wouldn't want me to get lost in the bad part of town, now would we," Roxas finish his sentence with a playful tone.

Knowing that the younger boy was right, Axel let out a sigh of defeat and said "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Axel crossed his arms and closed his eyes and tried to regain some of his precious sleeping time Roxas had caused him. Meanwhile, Roxas was wondering what kind of man this Auron fellow was like. He have been insanely powerful to have had trained his father. Thinking about his father caused a pain in his heart to throb, so he decided to think about something else to take his mind of is absent parent.

Roxas thought about the dream he had last night and turned to Axel. After a moment of contemplating, he realized that he had never thanked Axel and Larxene for saving his life. If it had not been for their intervention with the heartless, Roxas was almost positive that he would have been nothing but a mindless monster. A static noise snapped Roxas from his thoughts.

_**Destination: Twilight District , repeat Destination: Twilight District. The current time is 7:32a.m.**_ The mechanical doors of the the train slid opened and one by one the passengers made their way to the exit. 

Axel opened one eye and looked at Roxas. "From here all you have to do is follow Kingdom Road and you'll arrive at the training dojo. Once your done, Larxene said she will come pick you up. In the mean time, I'm going back home to get some shut eye."

Roxas nodded at Axel, stood up, and made his way to the train platform. Before he reached the exit, Roxas stopped and turned back to Axel. Taking note of this, Axel rose an eyebrow and said "What, is something wrong?"

Roxas said "It just that before I leave, I just wanted to thank you." This statement further confused Axel. "Thank me for what? Coming with you on the train? You don't have to thank me for that Roxas. I'm sure that anyone would hav-"

"No not for coming with me on the train," Roxas interrupted, "it just came to my attention that I never thanked you or Larxene for saving my life two days ago, so I am saying it now. Thank you Axel for saving my life." And with that Roxas hurried of the train as its doors were closing.

As the train started to leave the platform, Axel could help but where a wide grin on his face. "Damn, I can't hep but like that kid," Axel said to himself as he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

After following the road Axel told him to stay on, Roxas found himself in front of the training dojo once again. Anticipation was getting to Roxas' nerves. "_I have not felt this nervous in a very long time. Well it's now or never."_

Using all the courage, Roxas pushed open the doors. When Roxas stepped inside the dojo, he found that it was almost completely empty. The only person that Roxas could spot was a lone figure who sat in the center of one of the sparring rings.

The figure, a man who appeared like he was in his late thirties, wore a blood red jacket over what appeared to be an Elite uniform. The coat seemed that it was a size too big for him and had a collar that rose high enough to cover the lower half of his face. Perched on the bridge of his nose was a pair of small black sunglass which were just the right size to keep both of his eyes completely concealed, which had Roxas wondering if the man's eyes were open or closed. Trying to ignore the queasy feeling forming in his stomach, Roxas hesitantly walked up to the strangely clothed man.

Just as Roxas began to open his mouth to speak, the man's gruff voice interrupted him. "Please remain were you are and be silent. I will be with you once I have finish my meditation," the man commanded. Roxas, one who usually did not like taking orders form someone, felt such a powerful intimidation from the man that he found himself obeying him without question.

After five minutes of complete silence, the man stood up and started walking towards Roxas. As the man drew closer and closer, Roxas felt as if there was a pressure around him that increased more and more with every step. When the man finally stood in front of Roxas, Roxas could feel his eyes pierce the very being of his soul, even though they remained covered by the small sunglasses.

"What business do you have here, boy?" the man asks impatiently.

Roxas hesitated before he said, "My name is Roxas sir. I came here today because a man named Leon said that there would be a man by the name of Auron who would be able to train me."

The man placed his hands on his hips and sighed, "Damn it Leon." He looked up at Roxas again and said "Look boy, the man your looking for is me. I am Auron Ishikawa. However, I am not looking for a pupil at the moment, so you're just wasting your time by asking. Go find yourself another person to teach you." With that Auron started to walk to the back of the dojo, towards a flight of stairs that lead to the roof.

"No wait, please don't go," Roxas said as he started to chase after him "I need someone to help me become stronger."

"I told you boy, your just wasting your time," Auron said a little more annoyed this time as he started to ascend the stairs. "Why don't you just go find someone else to teach you?'

"I don't want to find someone else," Roxas said, following Auron up the stairs, "I want to be trained by the same man who taught may father." This sentence caused Auron to come

to a complete halt . Auron stood with his back to Roxas for a moment and then slowly turned around with a skeptical look on his face.

"Tell boy," Auron said in a hushed voice, "What did you say your name was?"

"My name is Roxas. Roxas Strife."

Auron looked at Roxas with an intense gaze for a minute or so, the emotion on his face was unreadable. After what felt like a hour to Roxas, Auron turned around and said "I didn't realize it before, but you have an eerie resemblance to your father. Quickly, follow me to the roof." With that, Auron continued his journey up the stairs. Roxas could feel the excitement boil in him as he followed him in suit.

Once on the roof, Auron walked to the other side of it, to receive what appeared to be two wooden swords that were carefully propped against the side of the wall. He picked both of them up with one hand and tossed one to Roxas."In my entire life, I have only trained three people, one in which was your father, Cloud. Just because you are his son, doesn't give you his skill. You must prove that you are worth my time to train. These wooden swords are called Bokken. You and I will duel one on one with them. After which, I will decide on whether or not to train you depending on how you do." Auron then took his Bokken and got into the ready position.

Roxas, nodded and also got into his ready position. "On my mark," Auron said. Along silence followed after this. The tension in the air caused Roxas to gulp. After what feel like an eternity, Auron quickly shouted, '"BEGIN!"

With that Auron, before Roxas could blink, shot at him with his sword raised high above his head. Roxas barely had enough time to react. Just as Auron was bringing down his sword, Roxas brought held his sword horizontally in front of him to block the blow. However, the force of Auron's attack was so great, that Roxas felt his leg being strained by the attack. In fact Roxas, thought he heard the sound of cracking wood.

"I see you have been trained in the way of the sword prior to this," Auron said with a hint of interest, "but let's see how you handle this."

Auron quickly jumped back about a good five feet from Roxas, and then let out a fury of diagonal slashes towards his opponent. Roxas quickly brought his other hand to his bokken and did his best to try and anticipate each of Auron's attack. As Auron continued his fury of attacks, Roxas was able to successfully deflect and block each one, but it was apparent that he had a hard time keeping up with each on coming one.

"Good, good," Auron said as he continued to try and lay a hit on Roxas, "You obviously know how to be defensive with a blade. However, if you don't start to go on the offensive, this will quickly turn into a one sided battle.

'_He's right,'_ Roxas thought, '_I have to act now if I want if I even want to have a hope of proving myself.' _

Roxas parried Auron's oncoming attack with his own and then they were locked in a stalemate. Roxas pushed as hard as he could on Auron's bokken, but it was obvious on who was superior in strength.

"You should not try an maintain a stalemate with someone who is far greater than you in strength." Auron said as he pushed back Roxas with sheer power. Roxas knew that he had to do something soon or Auron would push him all the way back to the edge of the roof.

Roxas pulled his bokken away from Auron's, slightly backed away, and tried to land a thrust attack on Auron. Auron easily sided stepped to the left while saying, "Your wide open." Auron raised his bokken up high above his head again, and the tip of it downward towards Roxas. Before Auron's attack could arrive, Roxas quickly hopped back to give himself more room. Where he had only been standing a second ago, Auron's wooden bokken had impaled the concrete floor of the roof. 'Just how strong is this guy.' Roxas wondered after witnessing Auron's demonstration of his power.

Roxas crouched down, brought his Bokken to the side of his hip, and placed his right hands above it to make it appear as though he was about to unsheath a real katana.

A moment passed as both of them just stared into the others eyes, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

In an instant, Roxas' eyes widened and he shot forward ready to make a deadly strike, eyes aimed at Auron's head. Auron, who had a small smirk on his face, readied himself for Roxas' attack. When Roxas had gotten close enough to his target, he quickly grabbed the bokken with his right hand, released it in his left, and unleashed a ferocious horizontal slash. He had expected his wooden sword to come in contact with flesh and bone, but instead what meet Roxas' strike was the wood from Auron's own bokken. Roxas was in complete awe from this display of reaction time. Auron held it with only his right hand and it appear that it and not moved an inch from blow. Roxas' however, could still feel the lingering vibrations from the wood on wood impact.

'Auron had brought his bokken up so fast at the last second,that I didn't even have enough time to calculate it,' Roxas though as his arms ached from the collision.

"That was quite a move you pulled back there," Auron said, bring Roxas back to reality from his thoughts, "If that his had landed I might have actually had a semi-concussion right now." Roxas didn't know whether to take this as a complement or not."You are indeed a skilled swordsman, but....,"

Before anything else could happen, Auron brought the fist of his free arm to meet Roxas' abdomen. For an instant, Roxas could feel all of the wind in him force its way out through his mouth. The only sounds that could be heard on the roof were, Roxas expelling his air and the sound of Roxas bokken clattering on the floor besides his feet.

Once Auron brought his fist back, Roxas immediately dropped to his knees and doubled over. He brought his hands to his mouth and began to cough like a madman, the familiar metallic taste of blood on his tongue.

"......a true swordsman never lets his guard down until he knows that battle has reached its conclusion." Auron said as he hoisted Roxas up with one hand. Roxas was too busy trying to regain his air to comment. "Your form could us a little bit of work but all in all your not half bad," Auron said with a smirk still on his lips. "Be here tomorrow morning at the same time. Your training will began exactly at 7:30."

Roxas couldn't believe his ears, Auron had finally agreed to train him. A smile started to form on his lips as he said "That you Mr. Ishikawa. I promise that I will always try my hardest when you teach me. After he composed himself, Roxas turned to Auron and said "Before I leave, yesterday Leon said that there was something blocking the flow of my mana. He told me that you might be able to do something about it."

From what Roxas could tell, Auron's expression changed to a surprised one. "Your not able to control you mana flow. Come over here and let me and let me take a look."

Roxas gulped and stepped towards Auron, his body already expecting the intense pain of having an alien mana probing him again. Just as Leon had, Auron placed his hand on top of Roxas forehead and he closed his eyes (at least, Roxas guessed. Hard to tell with sunglasses on). Unlike Leon however, Auron's probing technique was not painful at all. Where Leon's man felt like a rough and rigid hand poking at all of his insides, Auron's mana felt like a stream of water, that peaceful flowed through him.

"I've found the problem," Auron said with his hand still on Roxas' head and his eyes still closed, "your mana has remained dormant for such a long time that it has sealed itself from you. To fix this, I'm going to transfer a little of my mana to you, so that your mana will unseal itself."

After a moment or two, Roxas felt a rush of energy flow within him and then it felt like something inside of him had unlocked. Roxas felt a comforting energy fill his entire body. Roxas felt as if he had been enveloped in an all knowing light and what was once blinded by ignorance was revealed by this light. Even when Auron then removed his hand from Roxas, the light within him shone on.

"You mana system should be up and running again," Auron said, "How do you feel."

"I feel alive for the very first time," Roxas replied excitedly. "Now that my mana is unblocked, can you tell me how to produced my Chaser weapon with it."

"Sorry Roxas that is the on thing that I cannot do," said Auron. "Out of the three types of mana users, producing Chaser mana in the real world is probably the mos complex. Where as Mages produce the mana through archaic language and will power, and Druids only through sheer willpower, each individual Chaser has their own specified way of releasing their mana to create their weapon."

"So what your saying is I can't make a weapon until I find my own way how to and there is no way you can help me?" Roxas asked with some strain on his voice.

"Don't let it get you down Roxas," Auron said, "All Chasers must go through it at one point in their life."

"So what will you and I be doing until I can release my mana?" Roxas asked.

"Since you can't release your weapon yet, you and I will be working on improving your swordsmanship and taking it to another level. And as for your mana, I may not be able to help you with creating a weapon, but what I can help you with is teaching you how to properly fortifyit so that you can increase your agility, strength, endurance and stamina."

"That sounds like fun," Roxas said sarcastically.

"Hey I don't want to hear any complaining," Auron said sounding a little impatient, "Be lucky that I even said I would train you. Now get out of here, there is a lot of stuff I have to do."

"Yes Auron-_sensai,_" Roxas said in a playful voice before turning around and heading towards the stairs.

Once Roxas was gone, Auron just stood there for a moment and sighed. "He truly is your son, Cloud."

Author's Notice: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but school has been a killer lately. I will try and get one more chapter posted before thanksgiving break is over but I don't think I will be able to produce a chapter a week, like I said so. Look for a new chapter about every three week. Anyway give me some feedback in your reviews.

Have a Merry Thanksgiving.


	8. Ways of Mana

Author's Note: Hey sorry it took me so long, This chapter was almost ten thousand words and I feel that it was worth it. I would have been done with it last week if my computer didn't crash and delete almost all my files.(Goodbye all my music T-T). Well, once your done give me some feedback in your reviews. Enjoy!

Ways of Mana

After proving himself, Roxas had finally convinced Auron to teach him and the vigorous training had begun. During the past week from dawn to dusk, Roxas had been drilled non-stop on proper swordsmanship and new techniques he could use to help him in combat. Even though they only trained with wooden swords, Auron's training methods would end up leaving Roxas so bruised up that he would have no choice but to go to the medical clinic to ease the pain. If it wasn't for the fact that Namine worked at the clinic and he got to see her everyday, Roxas could have sworn his life was going down the drain. During his visits to the clinic, Roxas would find out that he and Namine had become close friends. At first it started out as idle talk when she was healing his wounds and bruises but over time the idle talk escalated into a deep conversation. Before he knew it, Roxas would to Namine for so long that he would find out that his five minute trips to the clinic would become three and a half hours long.

Over the past week Roxas and Axel had also begun to become quick friends. Roxas had been registered to live with Axel after consulting it with Ansem. After his training with Auron and his visits to the clinic, Roxas would not arrive back at Axel's apartment until 11:30p.m. Axel would ask he were he had been and when Roxas would reply that he had went to the clinic to see Namine, Axel tease him about liking Namine. Roxas would either blush madly and say they were just friends or would wipe his comment off to the side.

At the current time Roxas was walking to the dojo to get his lesson from Auron for today. At the moment, Roxas was feeling pretty excited because Auron said that he would teach him how he could usefully use his mana in combat situations. When Roxas arrived to the dojo, he was surprised to see it completely empty. "Hello!" he cried out but silence was the only answer he received. "This is strange," Roxas said talking to himself. "Usually Auron tells me never to be late and here he is nowhere to be seen." After a few moments of pondering, an idea struck Roxas as he smacked his forehead with the hilt of his palm, "He's probably just on the roof, duuuh." With that, Roxas made his way to the stairwell which lead to the roof.

"Aarrgh, he's not up here either," Roxas irritatedly exclaimed as he arrived to the roof of the dojo to find it just as empty as the inside. "I don't understand, where could he be," Roxas continued to look around the roof to see if anything was out of place. Just when he was about to turn back towards the stairs, an object in the corner caught his eye.

Propped against the wall of the roof laid a long slim object concealed but a piece of brown cloth tied at the center of it by a piece of string. Curiosity getting the best of him, Roxas stated towards the object to investigate. Once in front of the mysterious object, Roxas hesitantly picked it up with shaky hands. While untying the string from the cloth, a piece of paper from underneath silently glided to the floor. Roxas stopped untying the string and gently put the object (still covered by the cloth) on the ground. He picked the paper up and after a moment of scanning it, Roxas found out that on the piece of paper was a letter addressed to him by Auron. It read:

_Roxas,_

_I left this up on the roof, hoping you would be smart enough to find it. Anyway, I wrote this letter to you to tell you that for the time being, I will be on an important mission and cannot teach you for the next three or four days. Until I return, you will attend an afternoon session with Mr. Lionheart and his three student at four o'clock today. Mr. Lionheart is a former student of mine and I expect you to give him as much respect, if not more, than myself. Lionheart will start teaching you where I left off; learning how to use mana to fortify your, strength, endurance, stamina, and agility. Expect much pain with this training because manipulating mana to preform and accelerate bodily functions is not an easy task. On a lighter note, I have taken notice that within the short week of training under me, you swordsmanship has increased ten-fold. Where you once had shaky hands gripping the hilt, now you hold the bokken as if you had your whole life. You have not perfected every skill quiet yet, but you have every right to call yourself a swordsman. In fact, your training is going so well and at such a quick pace that I think that it is only right that you begin training with a real sword. If you had not already seen what lays under the cloth, I will let you see for yourself. Before I learned how to form my Chaser weapon, this item helped me in the heat of battle and I could depend on it every time. It may not be brand new but it will serve you well. This will also symbolize your hard work and dedication and the passing of a lesson between mentor and student. My this help you on your never ending path to become an even better swordsman._

_Respectively,_

_Auron_

At the end of reading the letter, Roxas felt surprised at Auron deep words gratifying him. In fact, Auron's words were the complete opposite of what he had expected. During their training, Auron would always harshly critique his skills with a sword by saying his posture was off or that he had sloppily executed a move. To know that Auron truly thought high of him was almost overwhelming to Roxas. Roxas then remembered that he had yet to see what Auron had given him. After carefully folding Auron's letter and placing it in his pocket, Roxas once again picked up that mysterious gift and continued to untie it.

Roxas gave a small tug to the string and the cloth fell on to the floor with a _thud_. Roxas stared awe struck as he gazed at the item that Auron had given him. Laying in Roxas' hands was katana with a grey hilt and sheath. At the tip of the sheath was a beautiful white lining in an interesting pattern. Roxas unsheathed it to reveal a beautifully crafted sword that seemed to glimmer as the lights of CORE reflected off of it It was obvious that the sword had seen prior battles to a this as Auron had said, but despite that, it did not look any less beautiful to Roxas. Roxas tested the blade out by giving it a quick horizontal swipe. The blade was light and quick, which would make it a deathly force on the battlefield.

Roxas sheathed the blade back into its container and tied the sheath to his waist. With a blade at his side and the encouraging words spoken by his teacher, Roxas felt like a real swordsman for the first time. It then struck Roxas that he had nine hours to kill before his training with Leon. Namine probably wasn't even awake right now and Axel and Larxene had an important meeting with Ansem. With no one to visit or hangout with, Roxas had no idea what to do. "Hmm ..... I guess I could go visit the Moogle district again. They could have something I could by there." With that, Roxas made his way to the stairs and to the train station.

........................................

"Wow, I cannot believe that I have lived he for week and I still don't know my way around this city." Roxas said, frustrated at himself for getting himself lost. Roxas had made it to the Moogle district without a problem, but once he got there, he could not remember where the store Selphie worked was at or what it was called. "Moogle Republic? Moogle GAP? Aarrgh, I can't remember what it was called." Roxas said as he aimlessly walked through see a never ending people. The streets of the Moogle district were packed, which only made Roxas more lost. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"SORA! There you are!" a female voice said from behind Roxas. Before he could even react, a pair of slim arms wrap themselves around his waist and he feels someone's head rest itself on his back. "Here I thought you wanted to spend some time with me and I find you aimlessly walking around the streets," the voice continued, "What's up with that?"

After a few seconds of finding his voice, Roxas says, "I'm sorry miss, but I think you have the wrong person." The arms slowly move themselves from Roxas' waist and he turns around to find a slightly flustered red head behind him who had an uncanny appearance that reminded him of Namine. She has shoulder length red hair and big violet eyes that were even wider from realizing that this was not the person she had expected to see. "Oh my gosh, I so sorry," she said still a shade of pink, "I thought you were someone else.

"Based off of my superior skills of deduction, I am going to guess that I was a certain brunette?" Roxas humorously asks. The girl wears a slightly confused face as she asks "You know Sora?"

"I have met him a couple of times while I have been here," Roxas says, "you see, I have only lived here for about a week now and I've been so busy that I haven't gotten to socialize with many people." For some reason, this girl reminded him of Namine so much that he found it pretty easy to talk to her. "So your a new person here aye?" she said "You would happen to be this Roxas person Namine keeps talking about, are you?" Initially Roxas wanted to ask 'Does Namine really talk about me?' but was able to restrain himself and instead ask "How do you know Namine?" The girl gave Roxas a small smile and said " I'm a friend of Namine's. The name's Kairi. It nice to finally meet you." Kairi held out a friendly hand which Roxas was happy to accept with a firm handshake.

"It's nice to meet you a well Kairi," Roxas said as he brought his hand back to his side, "I sorta remember Namine mentioning you also. Anyway, it's to my understanding that you were trying to locate Sora?" Kairi's smile disappeared and was replaced with a small frown, "Sora said that he would meet me in front of the train station so we could hangout today," Kairi said a little disappointed, "but I've been waiting here for nearly an hour and I still haven't seen him. Don't get me wrong, Sora is a sweet guy and all but I swear that sometimes he can be denser that a brick house."

Roxas let out a warm chuckle and thought about the last time he had talked to Sora. Roxas was leaving the training dojo after his session with Auron and was about to go visit Namine at the clinic when he bummed into the brunette outside of the building. Sora friendly greeted Roxas and the two started to talk as if they had been friends for a long time. Within three minutes of the talk, Roxas realized that Sora would sometimes stare off into space or would get distracted and unintentionally change the topic of the conversation. Roxas was amazed at Sora's short attention span .

Roxas could see sadness weld up in Kairi's eyes. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't resist a pretty face or maybe it was the fact that she resembled Namine so much, but either way, Roxas had the sudden urge to help out Kairi. "Hey, I know we just met and all, but how about I help you look for the guy. I admire anyone who is able to put up with someone as oblivious as Sora." Roxas offered in a playful manner. Kairi's eyes lit up as she said, "You'll really help me Roxas? Thank you, thank you, thank you. Namine was right about you. You really are a sweet guy, aren't you? "

Roxas felt his face warm up and he could swear that his heart skip a beat when Kairi told him of what Namine though of him. "She thinks I am sweet?" Roxas asked a bit nervously. "C'mon, lets go look for Sora," Kairi said either ignoring Roxas' question or too intent on finding Sora to hear him. The two teens made their way down the busy street in hopes of locating Sora.

............................................

Kairi and Roxas continued to look for Sora even after an hour of searching. During their time maneuvering through a the many stores and the endless sea of people, Roxas found out that talking to Kairi came easy like Namine. Unlike Namine, who could be a tad quiet at times, Kairi seemed to not stop talking. Whether being angry at Sora, complementing someone's clothes as they passed them, or complaining how she had a slight ache in her back, Kairi always seemed to find something to talk about. In fact, their whole time looking for Sora, Roxas felt as though the conversation was a bit one-sided since Kairi barely gave him a chance to speak. Kairi seemed to take notice of this when Roxas didn't look particularly excited on her talk about what she should make for lunch that day. She quickly looked around for something that would offer a talk that they both could engage in. She spotted Roxas' sheathed katana hanging from his side and it had caught her interest.

"I couldn't help notice that sword you happen to have on you. Do you practice sword play?" Kairi asked. Roxas, slightly surprised that he was able to participate in the conversation, replied, "You could say that. Right now me and my teacher, Auron Ishikawa, are practicing a little to improve my swordsmanship, but our main objective right now is on creating a Chaser weapon from my mana."

"You're taught by Commander Auron?!" Kairi said with an awe struck look on her face. "Yeah, Auron teaches me," Roxas said. "But believe me it was not easy convincing him to. I have the bruises to prove it. And what do you mean Commander Auron? I know the guy's suppose to be a pretty good Chaser but since when does he have a title?"

"Pretty Good?!" Kairi said still wearing the same awe struck expression, "Roxas, Auron Ishikawa is the best fighter in all of CORE, second only to Ansem Wise! Auron is so powerful that Ansem appointed him the head of all military operations! Not only that, he also trained the current two ELITE captains, Leon Lionheart and Sephiroth Shimomura, and the legendary Cloud Strife! What surprise me most of all is that he actually accepted you as a student. "

"Really? And here I thought that he was just some grumpy old man," Roxas said with a hint of sarcasm. Kairi let out an exaggerated sigh and keep walking, while Roxas let out a small chuckle. Even though it didn't seem like it to Kairi, Roxas had to admit to himself that he was quite impressed with all that his mentor had accomplished. Just then Roxas' eyes caught a flicker of a spiky, chestnut colored hair in the seemingly endless crowd of people. Roxas squinted his eyes to get a better look and sure enough he spotted Sora aimlessly wandering the street with a lost look on his face. At this he smirked and turned to Kairi. "Hey Kairi, I know something that might cheer you up." With a suspicious look, Kairi turned to Roxas and ask, "And what might that be Roxas?"

"What's light-headed, has spiky hair and is standing in front of that ice cream store over there?" Roxas said with a coy tone. Kairi, skeptically turned her head in the direction that Roxas had implied, and when her eyes landed on Sora, her eyes seemed to glitter and she stared to run straight at him. Roxas couldn't help but grin as he stared to watch the scene unfold. When Kairi arrived to Sora, Roxas saw Sora's eyes fill up with an emotion that looked like the cross between relief and fear (if that were possible). Roxas expected Kairi to give Sora a big hug and tell him that she missed him or she was so worried when she couldn't find him. Instead Roxas saw the complete opposite. "What the hell, Sora!?" Kairi yelled, earning some confused looks from other nearby by pedestrians. "You idiot, I told you to meet me in front of the train station nearly two hours ago at 12:00 and hear I find you mindlessly walking the streets."

"Wait a minute, Kairi." Sora said nervously as he put his hands up in defense. " See here's what happen, I got to the train station nice and early because I knew if I didn't then I would have probably been late. Anyway, it was about five minutes until noon when I realized that I didn't eat any breakfast. I thought to myself 'If I run really quickly to the ice cream store, grab a bite to eat, and get back here before Kairi gets here, and everything will be fine'." Kairi narrowed put her hands on her hips and wore an expression that said she was not amused. "What I didn't count on was the fact that the wait in line would take about forty five minute." Sora said as he continued his story. "Who knew that so many people in CORE liked to eat ice cream. Anyway I went back to the train station after I got my ice cream. I guess I must have missed you, huh?" 

"You think?" Kairi said sarcastically, "You were only an hour late. Do you know how much time we spent trying to find you?"

"We?" Sora asked as he looked up to see what Kairi was talking about. His eyes found Roxas as he put on a smile and waved to him. " Hey Roxas, long time no see."Sora cheerfully said as Roxas made his way to his other companions. Roxas shook Sora's hand as he said "I could say the same to you too man. Do you know how much trouble Kairi and I had trying to find you. I'll tell you now it wasn't easy."

"What can I say, I am a one in a million type of guy," Sora said with a smirk. "Oh please," Kairi said, "your about as unique as a Number 2 pencil. In fact if I didn't know any better, I would have said that you and Roxas are long lost twins."

"Are you kidding me, I am much too handsome to look anything like that guy," Sora said jokingly. "Really now?" Roxas slyly said. "I thought I might have been the better looking one since Kairi was all over me at the train station."

"WHAT!?!" Sora shouted. Roxas gave a smirk before he felt a quick jab to his side from Kairi's elbow. Roxas winced from both the pain in his side and the stern look on Kairi's face that sent shivers down his spine. "J-Just kidding with ya buddy." Roxas said nervously said as Kairi put on a sweet smile hearing Roxas apology. Sora rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I guess I kinda deserved that. So what are you doing here anyway Roxas? I thought you usually trained till four o'clock with old man Auron." It was Sora's turn to get an elbow in the stomach from Kairi after his remark. "I swear, doesn't anyone know how to give respect to people who have earned it." Kairi sighed.

Roxas let out a small laugh before saying " Usually I would be killing myself at training right now, but luck would have it that he was sent on a mission. Speaking of which, I suppose to have lessons with Mr. Lionheart until he gets back. I guess I'll be training with you for the time being Sora."

Sora gave his trade mark grin and patted Roxas on the back. "That's great Roxas! Do you know what this means? It means we get to hang out little more often now! I also get to introduce you to Riku as well. Just imagine, You, me, Kairi and Riku training side by side. What else could a guy ask for but spending time with his friends."

Roxas wore a shocked expression after Sora's outburst. It wasn't Sora's rant that had surprised Roxas. It was that Sora had called him a friend. "You really consider me to be a friend of yours." Roxas said unsurely. "Of course I do Roxas," Sora bluntly said, "I haven't known you for that long, but ever since we've met, I have always had a good feeling about you and so far my feeling of trust has never been wrong before." "That goes for me too." Kairi said as she playfully punched Roxas in the shoulder. "Sora has a knack for trusting the right people. So if Sora and Namine say your a good person than I believe them. Plus, you also helped me go through the trouble of finding this airhead, so you must be a good person."

"Hey, who are you calling an airhead?" Sora cried. As he did Roxas felt overcome by a warm feeling in his heart. Here were two people who barely knew him and already they had offered to be his friend. Something about this action of kindness really touched something deep down in his heart. Before he knew it, Roxas felt a warm wetness in the corner of his eyes. "You Okay Roxas," Sora asked noticing that Roxas had just gotten really quite. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Roxas said as he turned around to try and wipe away the tears before Kairi or Sora could realize. Too late.

"Awww, Roxas is crying," Kairi said in a teasing voice. "No I'm not, something just got stuck in my eye." Roxas said defensively.

"Hey you guy, as much as I would like to make fun of Roxas' sensitivity, if we don't hurry to the dojo, were going to be late to our lesson and my dad is going to serve my ass on a silver plater."

"Well if someone didn't spend almost an hour to get some ice cream then we could have had more time to hangout and make fun of Roxas' waterworks display," Kairi said, still teasing Roxas. With that said Kairi and Sora sprinted towards the train station. "Hey you guys, thats not funny at all." Roxas said as he chased after them. Despite feeling slightly annoyed, Roxas couldn't help but wear a grin on his face.

.................

Riku's POV

4:23. Sora and Kairi are late again. I hear the the agitated sigh of Leon next to me. It is obvious that he is overcome by impatience. It is evident from the light scowl that is lingering on his lips. I can understand how infuriating Sora's lack of attention and discipline can be. Believe me, I have known the guy for practically my whole life. I'm just glad that Sora doesn't have my father instead of Leon. Let's just say if Sora was in my shoes with his attitude, he probably would never see the light of day again.

"How is it Riku that you always seem to get here on time and my son somehow manages to never to arrive on time with an excuse?" Leon asked, snapping me from my thoughts."No offense sir, Sora is my best friend, but the kid tends to become distracted, whether it be because of food, sleep, or Kairi."

"And that's putting it kindly." Leon said. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or just joking around. That's Leon for you. Almost always had the same stoic expression to him. It was kind of ironic. Leon was almost impossible to read and his son Sora was practically an open book. "Oh. I forgot to mention this to Sora and Kairi, but we will be having a student from Commander Ishikawa join us for lessons until he gets back from his latest mission."

"The Commander took up a student?" I said surprised. This intrigued me. Auron was known for his coldness towards others and the fact that he was regularly busy with military affairs made me question how someone was able to get an apprenticeship under him. Whoever was able to do it, must have been extremely powerful. Just then, the entrance doors opened and look who it was. Sora. It was obvious from the nervous look in his eyes that he knew he was so screw. I glanced up to Leon and looked into his eye to try and figure out what punishment for today he had in store for Sora. Following Sora like a sheep to a shepherd, Kairi strolled in behind him, looking ashamed as if she had committed a crime or something. I kinda felt bad for her. She is usually a good girl and comes in on time. It was probably thanks to Sora's shenanigans that made her late.

Oh what's this? Someone else is with Sora as well. This must be the Commander's student. I must say for some who is taught from somebody of as high of a prestige as the Commander's pupil, he sure seems to take to Sora's ways well. It must have been Sora's doings again to make this guy late.

WAIT A MINUTE...... the blond spiky hair, the piecing icy blue eyes, the same stoic expression, looks almost like Sora. This guy was the guy who was with Namine that one day. This is the guy that is Auron's protégé? There's way Auron would accept such a weakling as an apprentice. This has to be a mistake.

Well it seems that Sora has already accepted him as a friend. Sometimes I swear that Sora could make friends with a brick wall. Sora may trust this guy but I sure as hell don't. I knew I got a bad vibe from spiky over here when he was fawning over Namine like a piece of meat. If he goes anywhere near Namine, I'll be sure that I rearrange his face.

............

Normal POV

Sora, Kairi, and Roxas all timidly approached scowling pair standing in front of them. The silver haired boy however seemed to directed his glare toward the Roxas. Leon sighed the stepped towards the late trio.

"Before you say anything let me explain myself," Sora quickly said before anyone else could open their mouths, "Well me being the good student that I am, I decided to head to the dojo early to get some early training in. On my way there however, I bumped into Kairi and she said that she wanted me to come with her to go shopping. I told her that I didn't want to be late but she swore it would only take a second. So thinking that we would only take five minutes, I go with her to make sure she doesn't make herself late. However, there's a sale at one of the stores and I spend about an hour trying to find her after she ditch me. " At this point, Leon decided to humor his son by listen to the rest of his story with expressionless eyes. Kairi, however, wore such an angry expression on her face that, standing next to her, Roxas could swear that he could feel killing intent radiating off of her.

"Anyway, after an hour of searching, I find Kairi trying to strangle one of the other customers who also wanted to buy the last blouse that she did." Sora said continuing his story. " After I practically dragged Kairi out of the store and on to the train we were about twenty minutes late." Roxas couldn't help but chuckle at what an innovative story teller Sora was. "Once on the train, Kairi and I found Roxas fast asleep on one of the seats and woke him up before he was even more late." Roxas' grin fell and it was his turn to be angry.

Before Roxas and Kairi could beat Sora to a pulp, Leon said "Really Sora, is that the best lie you can come up with? And here I thought again I was going to hear the one where you saved the world or helped an old lady cross the street. Roxas, since this is your first day training with us, I will let you off with a waring.

"As for you two," Leon said turning towards Kairi and Sora, "Kairi, I'm slightly disappointed that you were late today, but since you are not consecutively late like my son, your punishment shall only be twenty five laps around the dojo." Kairi saluted to Leon and started her first lap."You on the other hand Sora must do fifty laps around the dojo and forty laps after practice."

"Awe man." Sora complained as he took off after Kairi. "It seems that you have already been acquainted with Kairi and Sora." Leon said to Roxas " I would like you to meet my other pupil, Riku." Roxas turned toward the silver haired boy. Riku had a muscular frame and broad shoulders that gave Roxas the slightest feeling of intimidation. What was most notable about Riku was his eyes. It wasn't the light blue color that intreeged, it was the hunger for power that was ever present in his eyes. Trying his best to ignore the strange feel, Roxas put his hand out and said, "Hey, it's nice to meet you. My name's Roxas."

"Sorry, I don't associate myself with weaklings," Riku harshly said. At first Roxas was confused at Riku's actions but when Riku continued to glare at him, Roxas frowned and said, "Hey man, I was just trying to be friendly. You don't have to act like such an ass."

"What the hell did you just say?" Riku said, his voice raising. "Both of you calm down now." Leon said sternly looking at both of the young men. "We are going to be working with each other for a while and until then, we are going to get along or at least pretend we are. Now I want both of you to apologize. "

Roxas muttered something under his breath before he offered his hand to Riku again and a short,quick 'Sorry'. Riku grimaced as he took Roxas' hand and gave a quick shake. "Yeah, whatever." Riku said without emotion as he looked in some other direction.

Leon could see that something about Roxas bothered Riku and he didn't want there to be any bad blood between them on the very first day. "Riku, why don't you go work the advance mana exercises that I taught to you a few days back," Leon said quickly thinking of a way to avoid unnecessary conflict. "I was going to work with Roxas one on one and teach Roxas here some of the basics with mana and I wouldn't want to hold you back."

Riku saluted to Leon and started to walk to another area of the dojo. As he walked past Roxas, he intentionally bumped shoulders with his, causing Roxas to slightly stumble back. Roxas just glared at Riku's back as he walked away.

"What the hell is his problem?" Roxas said once Riku was out of earshot. "I try and be friends with him and he insults me as if I have done something to him."

"Look Roxas," Leon said, carefully choosing his words, "I know what Riku said was a little uncalled for but I ask you to look in your heart to forgive him. He has a tough life and Riku will sometimes think and act irrationally. Not to mention he can almost be as stubborn as my son." Roxas gave a slight smirk at this. "I guess I can try," Roxas said unconvincingly.

"That good to hear," Leon said. "Anyway, Auron has told me that you ended you last lessons with enhancing bodily functions with mana, right?" Roxas nodded. "Okay then, I guess we'll start off with something simple. The first step in mana manipulation is to release the mana within your heart so that you are able to use it. To do this all you have to do is relax yourself and search within your heart until you find an indescribable power slumbering there. Here let me show you how I do it."

Leon relaxed his arms, which felt to the sides of his body, and closed his eyes. Within a few moments, Leon's eyes reopened. It appeared as though nothing had happened, other than Leon's eyes appeared to give off a light shine. "See, easy. Now you go ahead and give it a try."

Roxas took a deep breath and closed his eyes. As if meditating, Roxas began to search the recesses of his heart. At first all he felt as though he was lost in an endless oblivion. Roxas felt trapped in the everlasting darkness but he knew if he wanted to get stronger, he had to continued he search for the mana. After a couple more minutes in the dark, Roxas began to felt a small warmth inside of him. At first, it was a small flicker, but when Roxas began to concentrate on it, the flicker stabilized and a strange feeling over took him. Words couldn't describe how the warmth felt, but all that Roxas could think of is how it empowered him with unknown strength.

"Leon, I think I found the mana in my heart," Roxas said, his eyes still closed. "Good job Roxas, you found it quicker than I expected." Leon said slightly astonished. "The next step you need to do is to release it from your heart and into the plane of existence. To do this concentrate all you attention on the mana and it will began to seep out of your heart."

Roxas focused on the small warmth inside of him and forced all of his attention onto it. As he continued to concentrate on that the warmth, it continued to grow warmer and warmer until his body felt like it was engulfed in comforting flames. As soon as it felt as though he might explode in a burst of fire, a cool wave descended throughout Roxas' entire body. Roxas could feel the mana flow through his entire body like a river current. The feeling empowered him to the point were he felt as though he could take on the world single handedly.

"Leon, I think its working," Roxas said as he could hardly contain his excitement, "I can feel the mana taking its course through my body." Roxas opened his eyes and tightened his fist to test his new found strength. As he squeezed his fingers together, Roxas could feel untamed power behind it. "Excellent Roxas," Leon voiced, "The next thing I want you to do is very important and must always be followed when dealing with mana manipulation. Once you have retrieved the desired amount of mana from you heart, it is important to always close back the pathway leading to your heart. Not only is your heart vulnerable at this point in time, but if the pathway remains unsealed, mana will continue to pour out from your heart to the point of complete depletion. If your heart is completely drained of it mana, you will die."

Roxas, who at the moment didn't feel like dying, searched his heart for the warmth in the recesses of his heart once again. Once found, he quickly focused on extinguishing the it, hoping that it would close his heart pathway, The once great warmth he had felt began to diminish until it was entirely eradicated. The mana is his body however, was still flowing through his body.

"What you are probably feeling now is a set amount of mana that you received from you heart," Leon said, bringing Roxas back from his meditative state. "Right now it is freely floating around inside of your body. Unless you release more mana from your heart, you are only able to actually manipulate the mana you feel right now, however I believe that you have released enough to last for today's lessons."

"Hey Leon. Why were you able to release your mana so quickly and it took me almost five minutes."Roxas asked, slightly annoyed at himself.

"You have to remember Roxas that I've been releasing my mana for over half my life." Leon said," You however didn't start until today. Don't worry about it though. You actually did it faster than a lot of people. In fact it took Sora almost an hour to do what you just did in five minutes. Now follow me, we still have some stuff to work on."

Leon lead Roxas to the center of a sparring circle. As Roxas climbed the stairs to get on, every step he took felt as light as air. "Now before we began," Leon said once inside the small arena, " I will explain what you will be learning today. As Auron may have told you, certain bodily function can be enhanced or accelerated by distributing mana to certain parts of the body. The easiest one, and the one we will be starting with will be increasing your speed and agility. This task can be preformed by sending and concentrating mana to the muscles in your legs and below your waist. I'll give you a hands on demonstration."

Leon relaxed his frame and started to send his mana to the lower regions of his body. "Okay Roxas, once your muscles have absorbed the mana you sent them, they will be able to preform feats that will reach the human body limitations. Observe."

What Leon did next, simply astounded Roxas. Leon had preformed a jump that left him about twenty feet away from where he was standing from Roxas. Leon then crouched down and jumped straight up to touch the ceiling of the roof, which stood about thirty feet above the floor. Then, as soon as he feet touched the ground, he kicked off the floor and as he was in the air, he started to flip towards Roxas. Before he landed in front of Roxas, Leon had done six consecutive flips in the air.

"Wow!" Roxas exclaimed, "That was amazing. Are you saying that I will be able to do all that stuff you just did as well?"

"If your body is able to handle it, there should be no problem. Now focus on the muscles in your leg to transfer some of the mana to there."

Roxas began to focus on the lower portion on his body. As he did, he felt the muscles in his legs tighten up as the mana was being absorbed by them. He felt a surge of adrenaline course through his legs once they were done absorbing the mana.

"I take it that your done transferring the mana?" Leon said as he took notice to Roxas' expression, "Well don't just stand there. Try running around."

Roxas looked at Leon for a moment and then started to sprint as fast as he could around the circle. At first his speed appeared normal and unchanged but as a few seconds passed, he found himself running at speed in which he thought he could have never run in this lifetime. The whole dojo was a blur around him as his ran around the a circular arena. "Leon, this is amazing," Roxas shouted on account of the wind wisping past his ears. "I have never ran this fast before."

"Your body always able to run that fast, but when exposed to mana the task becomes a whole lot easier." Leon said as Roxas just finished his tenth lap around the sparring circle. "Why don't you try jumping now. When Roxas stopped running, he found that he had skidded a couple of feet before coming to a complete stop. Roxas crouched down and pushed off the ground as hard as he could. To his surprise, he ascended with great acceleration. To his joy, he had completed Leon's task with relative ease. "Hey Leon, that was way too easy."

"Roxas, watch out!" Leon shouted. Before he could even ask what Leon meant, Roxas felt the back of his head hit something extremely hard and he found himself plummet back to the floor. "Aaagrrrh," Roxas said as he landed on his back with a thud.

"Ow, that looks like it had to hurt," Leon said making his way towards Roxas, "You Okay kid?" Roxas slowly stood up and started to rub the back of his head. "What the hell just happened? My head is killing me."

"You hit your head on the ceiling," Leon said bluntly. "Really?"Roxas asked, "I guess I didn't realize how much mana could increase the power of my jump. It's kinda like taking some sort of super steroid, huh?"

"I guess you could say that," Leon said before he started smirking. "It's actually kinda ironic. When Sora first learn how to transfer the mana to his legs, he also hit his head on the ceiling as well."

"Wow, that makes me feel a whole lot better." Roxas said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hey, don't feel embarrassed," Leon said. "You were able to past the first lesson with little to no effort, so now we can began the next lesson, using mana to increase one's own personal strength to its limits. However, where you found the last lesson almost too easy this task will prove much more difficult. Instead of sending mana to a general region, you must specifically target the triceps, biceps, deltoid, and forearm muscles in your body. Also you need to add a certain amount of mana to these muscles. Not too much and not too little. If you don't or you happen to miss them, the effects can be quite strange but nothing fatal. You can start any time you want to, but I will ask you to proceed with caution."

Roxas took in a deep breath before he closed his eyes and started to direct some of his mana to the muscles that Leon had told him. At first everything seemed to be going smoothly. Just as he had done before, Roxas forced the mana to the desired destination and found it just as easy as the first lesson. As the time passed on Roxas began to feel quite strange. Just when Roxas began to target his second deltoid muscle, all of his muscles began to feel numb and Roxas had a little trouble moving them. All of a sudden, his arms feel limply to his sides and remained unresponsive to his.

"What the hell?" Roxas said a little worried. "Whats wrong with my arms? It feels as though somebody replace them with bars of steel."

"I tried to warn you." Leon said. "You applied too much mana to your muscles. As you can see, the effect weighs them down because they are beyond their mana capacity and will no longer function with that mana inside of them. Release it and your arms should revert back to normal."

Roxas withdrew the mana from his arms and started to wave them around to make sure everything was functioning properly. "Okay Roxas, lets try again." Roxas closed his eyes again and tried to correct his mistake this time. Within a couple of minutes, Roxas' arms feel to his sides again. Leon sighed and said, "This may take a while."

...............................

After about thirty more minutes, Roxas had tried twelve more times and his was still unsuccessful with the exercise. "Damn it!" Roxas shouted at his latest failed attempt, "I don't understand what I'm doing wrong. I'm doing everything you tell me to do and I still end up with the same results." With each failed attempt, Roxas had grown more and more frustrated and Leon took notice of it.

"I think I know what your problem is Roxas," Leon said ending Roxas' rant. "Roxas, it seems that you have a very aggressive nature. As so, I assume you try and command the mana to enter your arms. Your going at it all the wrong way. Mana is not a thing to be controlled. Instead of acting like a master and telling it what to do, act as a servant and simply guide it to its destination."

Roxas looked at Leon unconvinced, but decided that he wasn't getting anywhere with his method and he might as well try Leon's approach. Unlike the times before, Roxas forced on the mana instead of the muscles and guided it towards the muscles. Instead of going limp, Roxas felt the same feeling in his arms as he did with his legs when mana had enhanced them."Finally I think I got it." Roxas said triumphantly.

"Only one way to know, unsheath your sword. " Leon said as he removed a small grey sphere the size of a large baseball out of his pocket. "Normally in a head on collision between steel and iron, the two metals would recoil off of one another, leaving the iron with a small dent or scratch. With you mana enhanced muscles however, you should be able to cut threw this iron ball with your sword like a hot knife slicing threw butter." Roxas pulled his sword out and got into the attack position. "On three Roxas. One....Two........THREE!" Leon threw the steel orb at Roxas and it sped towards him with terrifying speed. Roxas waited until the very last moment and swung the sword with all of his might. His arm, which were at one point as heavy as lead pipes, now felt as though they were lighter than air. When the sword had made contact with the hurtling sphere, there was a bright spark and a _phhh-ting _noise filled the air. Once the blade passed through the iron in a liquid motion, the ball remained intact until it collided with the floor, in which it fell apart into two separate pieces. The cut in which the sword had made was perfectly smooth, showing no fractures or signs of deformities. "Mission accomplished," Roxas said giving Leon a thumbs up sign while wearing a confident smirk.

"Don't get cocky yet," said Leon, "you may have finished the first two exercises, but the last one shall prove to difficult and if you take it lightly the consequences could be fatal."

Roxas' confident demeanor fell and was replaced by a more serious one. "The next exercise involves stimulating stamina and endurance by directing mana to the heart, lungs and brain. All of these are vital organs and must be handled with extreme caution. It will be similar to sending mana to your muscles but instead of being absorbed by the mana you must instead provide a coat of mana over the organs. Each of these organs are much too delicate to directly absorb the mana head on so instead the mana will around the organ and slowly be absorb by the organ when your body began to tire out or is hurt. Before we began this, do you have any questions?"

Roxas scratched the back of his head and said, "Kinda get how the organ only absorb the mana when it is need, but why send it to the brain and the heart. I get sending it to the lungs will sustain my respiratory system, but whats the point of sending it to the other places. Even better, isn't it kinda redundant to send it to the heart when it's the heart that makes mana?"

"Send mana to the heart doesn't enhance its function in mana production. " Leon began, "Instead it focuses on the circulatory system. Well, lets say that your in a battle, and you're facing massive blood loss. When you lose a significant amount of blood, the heart will absorb the necessary amount of mana surrounding the heart and will be able to produce more blood. As for the brain, you're completing two functions at once. Since the brain controls all muscle movement in you body, it is able to locate them all as well. By surrounding the brain with mana, if you receive a bruise or a wound, mana will be sent to that area of the body to better fortify it and provide some protection. Also by sending it to the brain, the mana is able to reduce the amount of pain signals that your nervous system sends to your brain."

Leon looked at Roxas with slight concern in his eyes, "Be careful, Roxas. This procedure is not one for the feint of heart."

"I've come this far, so there's no point in turning back now," Roxas said sternly.

Leon gave on last look at Roxas and said, "Okay then, anytime you're ready."

Roxas began to focus his mana and guide towards the vital organs of his body and started to form a coat of mana around them. He was successful in performing this task for his heart and lungs and was starting with his brain. As he was almost done with it a wave of doubt began to fill Roxas' mind which cause him to lose his concentration. As a result, some of the mana went off of its course and was absorbed by the nervous system. In an instant, a great and sharp pain ensnared Roxas' entire body. It felt as though a hundred white hot knives were just lunged all over his body. He fell hard to the floor while howling in pain. His body began shaking uncontrollably while the echo of his screams filled the building.

Leon rushed over to his side and grabbed his shoulders, "Roxas! Roxas!" he yelled, "You have to release the mana now or else you'll slip into unconsciousness from all of the pain. Roxas you need to release it now!"

Roxas could barely focus on Leon from all of the pain he was feeling, but he was able to read his lips for the most part. Without a second thought, Roxas release the mana from his organs and his body turned limp. He was breathing hard and his vision had turned blurry. He tried to stand up, but had a hard time from the soreness that covered his entire body. "What just happened?" Roxas huffed out.

"I think that all of your pain receptors were activated by some stray mana. Maybe you should rest and we can work on this tomorrow."

"No," Roxas quickly said as he started to stand up, "I can't give up now. I won't give up now!" With all doubt erased from his mind, he tried the exercise one more time. "Roxas, wait," Leon said but it was too late, Roxas had already started. As he started with his brain again, questions of doubt filled his mind and soon he was feeling the unbearable pain return again. '_No,'_ Roxas thought, '_I have to remain focused and not doubt myself. I WILL believe in myself and I will complete this task.'_

Inspired by his own inner thoughts,Roxas focused with all of his might this time and made sure that he didn't faultier under any uncertainty. His vision began to clear and all of the soreness disappeared from his body. Even the bump on his head that he had acquired earlier seemed to disappeared as his body began to reguevinate itself."I knew I could do it," Roxas said to Leon and himself.

"Excellent job, Roxas," Leon said. "You completed all of the basic exercises in mana within a couple of hours. I'm sure with this progress, you should be able to form a Chaser weapon in no time."

"Thanks Leon," Roxas said, "but to tell you the truth, I'm feeling worn out."

"You used a lot of mana to do all those exercises. Why don't we call it a day and you can go get yourself patched up at the clinic." Leon suggested.

"Sounds like the most reasonable thing that I have heard all day," Roxas said as he made his way to the exit."I'll see you tomorrow Leon. Tell Sora and Kairi I said goodbye." And with that, Roxas disappeared through the entrance doors. Leon, however, remained planted in his spot wearing a serious expression.

'_Amazing,'_ Leon thought _'He has only had his mana activated for five days and he has progressed with an incredible speed. He has learned the all of the basic exercises of mana in only two hours with relative ease, where as it usually takes a normal person_ _at least three days to learn each one._ _Initially I was afraid that Auron wouldn't teach him but now I think I am beginning to understand why Auron decided to accept him as a pupil_. _You really are your father's son aren't you, Roxas.'_

"Hey, who said that you could stop running Sora!"

_................................_

The clinic, which was usually busy during the earlier hours of the day, was empty for the most part. Namine who currently sat behind the reception desk, was reading a book titled "_The __Archaic Language and You"._Namine had initially started to work at the clinic in hopes that she could learn a thing or two about healing mana from the other mages that worked there, but the longer she stayed there, the more she found out that she actually enjoyed ridding people of their suffering and misfortune. Since the clinic had not scene much action today, Namine though it was a good a time as any to catch up on her reading.

As she was turning the page, a person who had slipped through the doors unnoticed, stood right in front of her and said, "Shouldn't you be working?" The sudden noise had startled Namine so much, that she let out a yelp and fell out of her chair. Sitting on the ground now, Namine pushed her golden hair out of her face to reveal the culprit who was responsible.

"Roxas, why did you scare me like that," Namine whined. Roxas, who was wearing an amused grin, offered a hand to help Namine up. "I couldn't help it Namine, you were just too easy. Although I have to admit that you falling out of your chair was an enjoyable bonus."

"Oh ha ha Roxas your a riot." Namine said sarcastically grabbing Roxas' hand, "Anyway, what I wasn't expecting you to arrive for another hour. What are you doing here so early?"

"Well, Auron had a mission to go on," Roxas said as he took a seat on top of the reception desk, earning a disapproving look from Namine, "And he assigned me to work with Leon's group for a couple of days. Leon decided to let me off early since I was a little low on mana."

"Oh, really?" Namine asked as she began to search for something in her pocket."How did you like meeting Kairi and Riku?"

"Riku was..." Roxas began to search for the right word, "..a bit forward and Kairi was really nice. In fact, I got this strange feeling that Kairi kinda reminded me of you. I mean besides the hair color, you two could almost pass off as twins."

"You wouldn't believe how man people have said that to us," Namine said still trying to find something in her pocket, "Now that I think about, you and Sora kinda look the same. Ah, found it." Namine pulled a small vial out of her robe that was filled with a blue liquid and handed it to Roxas. "Here, drink this. It should restore you mana to a comfortable level."

"What is it?" Roxas said as he took the vial from Namine and looked at it questionably. "It called an Ether. It's a sort of nutrient in liquid form that helps stabilize mana levels. It's quiet useful for Elites who go on long missions outside of CORE."

Roxas gave one last skeptical look at the liquid before he uncorked the top and drank the liquid in a single gulp. The effects of the Ether took place immediately as Roxas went from feeling tired to feeling like he was ready to run a marathon.

"Wow, that stuff really works," he said handing the vial back to Namine. "Of course it does, I'm the one who made it." Namine said playfully."So, what are you going to do now? You have a good four hours until curfew."

"Well, besides coming here to heal myself," Roxas said, a light blush creeping on his face, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go hangout or something, maybe grab a bit to eat?"

"Roxas, are you asking me on a date?" Namine said with coy smirk."No, no, no," Roxas said quickly, while his face became as red a a tomato, "Just a friendly outing with a friend."

"Well I don't know Roxas, things here at the hospital are quite busy," she said motioning to the empty front lobby. "But what the heck, I'll go as long as you pay for the food." She said as she started heading for the door.

"But I thought I said that this wasn't a date." Roxas said.

"I know. It's just pay back for scaring me earlier." Said Namine as the pair exited the clinic.

Author's Note: Hoped you enjoyed it. Next Chapter Roxas and the gang go on a mission. Waring: For those of you who don't enjoy the senseless slaughter of heartless, do not read the next chapter (take a quick glimpse though XD). Oh yeah, Happy Holiday's too!


End file.
